La Historia Del Alpha y el Omega
by LuaKitsune
Summary: En esta historia la galaxia se divide en tres categorías: Alfa (Sólo Usuarios de la Fuerza) - Son fuertes con la Fuerza Beta (El resto de las especies que se encuentran en la galaxia) - Son medianamente fuertes Omega (Puede ser o no un Sensible a la Fuerza) - Son bastante débiles y si es un niño puede quedar embarazado. ¿Qué pasará cuando Kanan Jarrus (El líder de la tr
1. Capítulo 0 - Prólogo

CAPÍTULO 0 – PRÓLOGO

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Es el séptimo cumpleaños de Ezra, él está muy feliz y ahora está haciendo una fiesta con todos sus amigos, su hermana (Sam-Samantha), su hermano (Jacob) y sus padres Mira y Ephraim. Todo va muy bien. En primer lugar, Ezra fue con sus hermanos a molestar a los cubos de cabeza; en segundo lugar, fue con sus padres a comprar algunos regalos para él, pero no los tendrá hasta la noche; y ahora se dirige a su habitación para esperar la sorpresa que su familia le tiene. Después de esperar dos horas, Sam entra y le dice a Ezra que venga. Ellos van a la sala común y Ezra encuentra cuatro regalos para él.

Todos: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Ezra!"

Ezra: "¡Gracias, es increíble!"

Ephraim: "Vamos Ezra, abre tus regalos".

Ezra abre los regalos uno por uno: el primero es un tirachinas de energía que su hermano hizo para él, el segundo es un peluche de Loth-gato que su hermana le trajo, el tercero es un diario de su madre y el último de su padre es un blaster. Todo el mundo está sorprendido al principio.

Tirachinas de energía:

Loth-gato peluche:

Diario de Ezra:

El blaster de Ezra:

Ephraim: "Te enseñaré a disparar con el blaster desde mañana".

Ezra: "Gracias papi, no puedo esperar".

Sam: "Bueno, Ezzy, ¿qué piensas sobre tus regalos?"

Ezra: "Me encantan, gracias".

Entonces oyen un ruido que viene de la puerta.

Soldado de Asalto: "Este es el Imperio, abran de inmediato".

Ephraim: "Oh no, Jacob, Sam, Ezra salid de aquí".

Sam: "Pero ¿qué hay de vosotros?"

Mira: "Estaremos bien ahora salid de aquí".

Entonces la puerta estalla y un grupo de soldados de asalto entra. Inmediatamente rodean a la familia.

Soldado de Asalto: "¡Rendíos, escoria rebelde!"

Efraín: "Nos rendiremos si dejáis ir a nuestros hijos".

Soldado de Asalto: "No hay negociación".

Mira: "Entonces pelearemos".

Entonces Mira y Efraín disparan contra el soldado mientras disparan de vuelta. Sam y Ezra están escapando por la puerta trasera. Pero cuando se vuelven para ver dónde está Jacob, ellos ven que no hay señal de él. Corren y corren hasta encontrar una vieja torre abandonada de comunicaciones.

Ezra: "¡¿Por qué has corrido?! ¡¿Tenemos que regresar y salvarles?¡"

Sam: "Lo siento Ezra, pero no podemos. Se han ido".

Ella dice mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Luego se da cuenta de que Ezra está sentada en su regazo y la abraza de una manera reconfortante.

Ezra: "No te preocupes, todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos, pero ¿dónde está Jacob?".

Sam: "Probablemente también está muerto, y Ezra hay una cosa más".

Ezra: "¿Qué es?"

Sam: "Tienes que tomar estas píldoras y todos los días toma una por lo que nadie sabrá que eres un Omega".

Ezra: "Lo haré, pero ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

Sam: "Porque será demasiado peligroso si alguien sabe que eres un Omega, ¿entendido?"

Ezra: "Bien, te quiero hermanita".

Sam: "Yo también te quiero".

Entonces Sam y Ezra lloran hasta que se quedan dormidos preocupados por lo que les sucederá a partir de ahora. Poco saben es que desde aquí su destino cambiará más de lo que piensan.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Conociendo a la tripulación

CAPÍTULO 1 – CONOCIENDO A LA TRIPULACIÓN EL ESPÍRITU

~7 años después~

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Han pasado 7 años desde que el Imperio se llevó a mi familia. Ahora sólo estoy con mi hermana. Hoy tuve la sensación de que algo va a pasar y eso cambiará nuestras vidas. Entonces veo un destructor estelar así que decido llamar a mi hermana de que algo valioso nos dará dinero en el mercado negro.

Ezra: "Sam, ¿me copias?"

Com/Sam: "Sí Ezra, ¿qué es?"

Ezra: "¿Dónde estás ahora?"

Com/Sam: "Estoy en el mercado, ¿por qué?"

Ezra: "Tenemos una misión y se trata de molestaral Imperio".

Com/Sam: "Está bien, te veré en las afueras".

Ezra: "Está bien, Ezra fuera".

Luego tomo mi speeder y me dirijo a Ciudad Capital. Cuando llego, veo a dos agentes imperialesmolestandoa un vendedor de frutas, así que decido meterme con ellos un poco antes de ir a lo importante.

Aresko: "Toda la fruta tiene que ser informada primero en la información imperial, no se te permite vender esta fruta aquí".

Vendedor de Fruta: "Pero son sólo meilooruns".

Grint: "¿Es eso un acto de rebeldía?".

Vendedor de Fruta: "Agh… Recuerdo los días antes de que el Imperio y sus naves aparecieran aquí en Lothal, era pacífico".

Aresko: "Eso es una insubordinación, vosotros dos arrestadle".

'Creo que es mi señal'. Así que, les paso y digo.

Ezra: "Lo siento, señor, le sobraría algún meiloorun".

Grint: "¡Fuera de aquí, loth-rata!"

Ezra: "Está bien, está bien, no busco problemas".

Cuando le paso tomo su comunicador y me muevo un poco más lejos.

Ezra: "Pero siempre me encuentran".

Com/Ezra: "Atención a todas las unidades esto es un código rojo, repito esto es un código rojo".

Aresko: "En nuestro camino, es tu día de suerte basura".

Cuando se van, me muevo cerca del vendedor de frutas.

Com/Ezra: "Repito esto un código rojo".

Vendedor de Fruta: "Gracias".

Ezra: "No, gracias a usted".

Entonces empiezo a poner algo de fruta en mi bolsa.

Vendedor de Fruta: "Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Ezra: "Hey, tengo que comer".

Luego subo por los tejados y me dirijo a donde estaban los cabezas de los cubos. Cuando veo las cajas, espero hasta que Sam me dé mi señal. 'Casi lo siento, casi' pienso, pero luego siento algo extraño que tira de mí. Me levanto y veo a dónde me está dirigiendo este sentimiento y veo a un hombre con el pelo castaño en una coleta y vestido de verde. Cuando vea que va a girar me arrodillo para que no pueda verme. Entonces decido ver qué hará.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Yo y mi tripulación estamos en una misión para robar al Imperio algunas cajas que Vizago quiere. Estoy esperando en medio de una calle cuando siento algo en la Fuerza que me está tirando. Así que, decido girarme y ver a donde la Fuerza me está guiando, pero cuando me vuelvo no veo nada así que decido comenzar con la misión.

Primero me dirijo a Zeb y golpeo dos veces en la pierna para darle su señal, luego a Sabine. Sabine va y pone una bomba en uno de los speeders. Cuando explota la bomba, entro en acción y disparo contra los soldados restantes. Lo hago muy rápido y Zeb golpea al resto de ellos.

Cuando estamos a punto de tomar las cajas un niño, con el pelo azul-oscuro y los ojos azul-eléctrico que parecen mirar en tu alma, salta de los tejados y dice.

?: "Gracias por el trabajo duro".

Zeb intenta golpearle, pero falla. Luego se vuelve hacia mí.

Zeb: "¡¿Y ahora qué?!"

Kanan: "¡Tras del chico!"

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Después de tomar las cajas me dirijo fuera de Ciudad Capital, entonces mi comunicadorsuena.

Com/Sam: "Ezra ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?"

Ezra: "Ahora, no es el momento adecuado Sam, te veré fuera de la ciudad".

Com/Sam: "Está bien, en mi camino".

Apago mi comunicador y me dirijo a donde Sam me esperará. Entonces me doy cuenta de que me están siguiendo y de repente una chica salta desde el techo y en las cajas y me apuntacon su blaster.

?: "Si el gran hombre te atrapa, estarás en problemas".

A continuación, señala al medio entre las cajas y dispara haciendo que una de las cajasse separe. A continuación, acelero, pero los dos chicos de antes todavía están en mi cola. Entonces dos soldados comienzan a disparar contra nosotros y uno de ellos dispara a mi speeder.

Ezra: "Eso no suena bien".

Entonces mi speeder se vuelve loco y soy lanzado al otro lado del camino. Me toma un poco para manejar los controles, pero soy capaz de recuperarme y continuar.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Veo al chico saltar al otro lado así que empiezo a disparar a los soldados, Zeb es capaz de hacerse cargo de uno y el otro se acerca a mí.

Kanan: "Está bien, me rindo, me tienes".

Soldado: "¡¿Qué?!"

Kanan: "Es broma".

Entonces le arrojo una bomba y explota después de que me alejo un poco. Cuando estoy a la misma altura que el chico acelera más así que señalo a Zeb para tomar mis cajas para que pueda alcanzar el niño. Dice que sí y desato las cajas. Luego me dirijo al chico y salto al otro lado para atraparlo.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Cuando estoy a punto de salir de la ciudad, el extraño hombre de antes salta delante de mí, provocándome así que tenga que cerrar los ojos y cuando los abro, le veo detenerse delante de mí así que me detengo y miro al Hombre y veo que tiene ojos turquesa que te ven penetrantemente.

Ezra: "Mira, yo he robado estas cosas lo que sean justamente".

?: "Y llegaste muy lejos, pero yo estaba robando esas cajas antes. Así que, si no te importa dármelas".

Ezra: "El día no ha terminado todavía".

Entonces me muevo de nuevo para que el TIE dispare contra el hombre y luego salgo de la ciudad.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Veo al muchacho irse así que decido contactar a mi tripulación.

Kanan: "Aquí Espectro 1, necesito una recogida".

Com/Hera: "Aquí Espectro 2, en mi camino".

Punto de Vista de Sam

Veo que Ezra viene en mi dirección, pero cuando está cerca veo un TIE que le dispara haciéndole volar un poco con la caja. Voy a dónde está y él dice.

Ezra: "Las cosas que están en las cajas deben valer la pena".

Sam: "Espero que sí".

Cuando el TIE está a punto de disiparnos explote, entonces vemos a un hombre en un barco.

?: "¿Necesitáis a alguien que os lleve?"

Nos miramos el uno al otro para saber si debemos confiar en este hombre o no. Entonces vemos cuatro TIES más que se dirigen a nuestra localización.

?: "¿Tenéis alguna opción mejor?"

Luego salto a la rampa abierta y me vuelvo para ver que Ezra no está allí. Cuando le veo, veo que va a coger la caja.

?: "Deja la caja no tienes tiempo".

Entonces Ezra salta con la caja y alcanza la rampa.

Le ayudamos a entrar y la rampa se cierra. Entonces veo a una mandaloriana ya un Lasat, extraño porque pensé que estaban todos muertos. Nos dirigimos a ver lo que hay en la caja y vemos armas.

Ezra: "Wow, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta en el mercado negro?"

?: "¡¿Sí, y la caja es nuestra?!" Dice el Lasat con un tono furioso.

Por lo tanto, me pongo delante de Ezra de una manera protectora.

Sam: "No hables así a mi hermano, Beta".

?: "¡¿Cómo me llamaste ahora mismo?!"

Dice más furioso, luego guío mi mano a mi sable de luz si necesito usarlo, pero el hombre de antes le detiene.

?: "Zeb para, tenemos que encargarnos de algunos TIES primero. Espectro 4, espectro 5, vigiladles".

Luego sube a la cabina que es lo que supongo. Ezra se sienta en la parte superior de la caja.

Ezra: "Mira, solo estábamos haciendo lo mismo que vosotros, robamos para sobrevivir".

Zeb: "No sabes nada chaval". El Lasat dice.

Entonces el barco se sacude un poco y Ezra termina debajo del Lasat.

Ezra: "Quítate de encima. No puedo respirar".

Le veo ponerse muy nervioso lo que significa que está teniendo un ataque de pánico, trato de llegar a él, pero la mandaloriana se interpone en mi camino.

Zeb: "Oye, no soy tan pesado".

Ezra: "No es por eso, es el olor".

Dice entonces veo que el Lasat se pone aún más furioso. 'Oh, oh', pienso. Entonces veo que el Lasat toma a Ezra y lo lanza en un armario.

Sam: "¡¿Hey, déjale ir?!"

?: "Cálmate, no vamos a hacerte daño o al niño".

Zeb: "Habla por ti misma, esa rata de la calle nos ha dado tantos problemas".

Sam: "¡¿Oye, no te atreves a llamar a mi hermano así, no tienes derecho a llamarle así?!"

~En la cabina del piloto~

POV Tercera Persona

Kanan está hablando con Hera, mientras disparan a los TIES.

Hera: "Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos cuatro TIES tras nosotros?"

Kanan: "Un niño y una niña interrumpieron nuestra misión".

Hera: "Parecen tener talento para robar y huir sin que el Imperio les atrape, y el niño se aferró a una caja con cuatro TIES tras él".

Kanan: "¡¿Porque yo estaba allí para ayudarle, y estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?!"

Hera: "Vamos Kanan serían una gran ayuda para nosotros".

Kanan: "No el chico es una rata callejera, irresponsable, imprudente, y…ya no está".

Él dice cuando ve en las cámaras de seguridad. Luego usa el enlace del Espíritu.

Kanan: "Zeb, ¿dónde está el niño?"

Com/Zeb: "No te preocupes jefe está… ehh… él estaba aquí".

Entonces oyen un sonido de las rejillas de ventilación.

Com/Sabine: "Todavía está en el barco".

?: "Solo como él".

Luego él apaga el comunicador.

Hera: "Y muy creativo, me recuerda a alguien que conozco".

Entonces Kanan se dirige a encontrar al chico.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Subo por las rejillas de ventilación cuando de repente caigo, me siento en la silla y veo que estoy en el espacio.

Ezra: "Estoy en el espacio, y voy a morir".

Entonces la chica de antes me saca del asiento y se quita el casco y estoy impresionado por los colores en su pelo y sus ojos marrones.

Luego se sienta en la silla y comienza a disparar a los TIES.

Ezra: "Hola, mi nombre es Ezra, ¿y el tuyo?"

Entonces siento como si estuviera retrocediendo.

Zeb: "Mi nombre es Zeb mocoso".

Entonces comienzo a sentir que estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.

?: "Estamos en el hiperespacio".

Después de eso entro en un ataque de pánico y luego todo se vuelve negro.

~Salto de tiempo~

Punto de Vista de Sam

Miro a Ezra en la cama de la bahía-médica después de que el Lasat legolpeara. Entonces el hombre de antes y una Twi'lek entran y veo que la Twi'lek es familiar por alguna razón.

?: "¿Qué pasó?"

Zeb: "El chico me atacó".

Sam: "¡No, no estaba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y le golpeaste en la cabeza!"

Le grito furioso, veo que se avergüenza de lo que hizo. Entonces me relajo cuando escucho a Ezra empezando a despertar.

Sam: "Hey Ezzy, ¿cómo estás?"

Ezra: "Me duele la cabeza".

Sam: "De todos modos, ¿quiénessois?"

El hombre de antes empieza a presentarse uno por uno.

Kanan: "Mi nombre es Kanan y soy el líder de esta tripulación y un Alpha, la Twi'lek es Hera una Beta, el droide es Chopper, la mandaloriana Sabine Beta y el Lasat Zeb Beta también, ¿y vosotros sois?"

No digo nada mientras me arrodillo para ver al droide más cerca.

Sam: "Chopper eh, ¡me gusta el droide!"

Digo mientras veo mejor al droide.

Zeb: "¡¿Te gusta esa cosa?!"

Sam: "¡Sí!"

Chopper: "Beep beep bop" *Por supuesto, soy adorable*

Ezra: "No me sorprende, ella es una fanática de droides".

Sam: "¡¿Ezra?!"

Entonces todos, incluida yo, empezamos a reír un poco mientras me sonrojo un poco.

Sam: "Bueno, mi nombre es Samantha Bridger, pero prefiero ser llamada Sam. Y él es mi hermano Ezra".

Kanan: "Espera, ¿dijiste que tu nombre es Samantha Bridger?"

Sam: "Sí, ¿por qué?"

Kanan: "¡¿Eres la Padawan del Maestro Mace Windu?!"

Sam: "Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Kanan: "Porque yo también soy un Jedi, pero primero podrías quitarte la capucha, creo que el resto se sentirá más cómodo".

Sam: "Oh, bien".

Sabine: "Wow me gustan los colores en tu cabello".

Sam: "Me gustanlos tuyos también".

Kanan: "De todos modos ¿os gustaría uniros a nuestro equipo?"

Sam: "No sé, cómo puedo saber que no nos traicionareis".

Kanan: "Nunca haríamos algo así".

Sam: "Hmm, ¿qué te parece Ezra?"

Digo mirando a Ezra.

Ezra: "No sé si sabes lo que pasó la última vez".

Él dice como empieza a temblar un poco, entonces le abrazo para que pueda relajarse y no se acuerde de eso.

Sam: "Creo que confiaremos en ti, pero quiero saber algo".

Hera: "¿Qué es?"

Sam: "¿Qué sabes de los Jedi y la Orden?"

Kanan: "¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

Asiento con la cabeza mientras salgo con él fuera de la bahía-médica.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Veo que mi hermana sale con Kanan. Entonces Hera, la Twi'lek se vuelve hacia mí.

Hera: "Así que, tal vez deberíamos devolveros a ti ya tu hermana a Lothal, vuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados".

Cuando menciona "padres", me estremezco un poco, pero respondo.

Ezra: "No tenemos padres".

Entonces veo su cara entristecerse.

Ezra: "Pero al menos tengo a Sam".

Sabine: "¿Te refieres a tu hermana?"

Ezra: "Sí, ella es la única familia que tengo".

Hera: "¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué les pasó?"

Ezra: "Prefiero no hablar de ello".

Entonces Sam entra en labahía-médica con Kanan.

Ezra: "¿Así qué?"

Sam: "Nos quedaremos y Kanan dijo que él te entrenará".

Ezra: "¿De verdad?"

Kanan: "Sí, tu hermana me dijo que eres Sensible-a-la-Fuerza y uno muy fuerte por lo que tu hermana me dijo".

Ezra: "Genial".

Kanan: "A partir de ahora seré tu Maestro, y hay una cosa más que estáisescondiendo de nosotros, ¿no?"

Sam: "Bueno… sí… pero es Ezra quien tiene que decirte y cuando él sepa que realmente puede confiar en ti".

Kanan: "Por mí está bien".

Ezra: "Bien".

Punto de VistaTercera Persona

Luego se dirigieron a la sala común para tomar un descanso hasta que lleguen a donde se dirigen hablando un poco para conocerse mejor los unos a los otros. Poco saben que pronto encontrarán a alguien en su pasado que pensaron que nunca volverían a ver.


	3. Capítulo 2 - El Gran Inquisidor Aparece

CAPÍTULO 2 – EL GRAN INQUISIDOR APARECE

Punto de Vista Sam

Han pasado 6 meses desde que nos unimos a la tripulación elEspíritu, todos los días nos encontramos con este agente ISB Kallus que está empezando a ponerme nerviosa, la última vez que fuimos a una misión Ezra fue golpeado en la pierna y se recuperó ayer. Me sorprende que pueda entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado y veo que Kanan alguna vez se frustra porque Ezra es difícil de enseñar.

Kanan: "Ezra, no estás concentrado".

Ezra: "Lo estoy intentando".

Kanan: "Hazlo o no lo hagas, no hay intentos".

Ezra: "Qué significa eso, ¿cómo puedo hacer algo si no lo intento?".

Kanan: "Hmmm… No sé, pero es algo que el Maestro Yoda a menudo decía".

Sam: "Kanan creo que vosotros dos deberíais tomar un descanso, y recuerda que Ezra se recuperó ayer, ve fácil con él".

Kanan: "Está bien, por hoy el entrenamiento está terminado".

Sam: "Bien, ahora Ezra tenemos que hablar… en privado".

Ezra: "Oh… bien".

Kanan: "Entonces os dejaré un poco de intimidad, voy a ver cómo están los demás".

Entonces Kanan se va y me vuelvo hacia Ezra viendo que está mirando a Kanan mientras él se va.

Sam: "Entonces, no hay nada que quieras decirme".

Ezra: "Noooo… En realidad, no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Sam: "¡Ezra! Vi cómo ves a Kanan, te gusta".

Ezra: "¡Qué, estás loca! ¡Él es mi Maestro! Recuerdas" *Él dice mirándome fijamente, pero puedo ver la sorpresa y la mirada confusa en sus ojos*

Sam: "Ezra Bridger sabes que no puedes ocultar nada de mí, además soy tu hermana y sabes que puedes confiar en mí".

Ezra: "Lo sé hermanita, es difícil".

Sam: "Tómate tu tiempo, y cuando te sientas preparado, entonces dime, sin presiones, pero dímelo ahora".

Ezra: "¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! Acabas de decir "sin presiones". ¡Es obvio que me estás presionando!"

Sam: "Lo sé, vamos, dime".

Ezra: "Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no lo dirás a nadie".

Sam: "Ok Ezra te lo prometo".

Ezra: "B-Bien… Es-estoy enamorado de Kanan… desde la primera vez que le vi".

Sam: "¡En serio! ¡Eso es impresionante Ezra! Pero, ¿qué pasa? Sé que hay más".

Ezra: *Suspira* "Bueno, no creo que él sienta lo mismo, yo soy un niño él nunca me amaría de la misma manera que le amo".

Sam: "¿Por qué piensas así? Estoy seguro de que deberías decirle cómo te sientes. Y tengo curiosidad sobre lo que te gusta de él".

Digo mientras lo miro. Veo cómo se está poniendo más nervioso y empieza a sonrojarse.

Ezra: "Bueno, él es amable, guapo, se preocupa por la gente, en realidad él realmente se preocupa por mí y…"

Sam: "¿Y?"

Ezra: "Creo que es el Alfa con quien se supone que tengo que estar. ¿Qué piensas?"

Sam: "Hmmm… Si eso es lo que piensas debes confesar tus sentimientos hacia él. Sé que podría ser difícil para ti, pero es mejor que le diga antes de tú sabes qué".

Ezra: "Lo sé, pero por ahora no digas nada lo prometiste".

Sam: "Está bien, está bien. Volvamos a ver si hay alguna nueva misión, pero sigo pensando que deberías quedarte atrás".

Ezra: "Hermanita, estoy bien, lo prometo".

Luego regresamos al Espíritu. Pero por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que algo malo sucederá y que involucra a Ezra, así que estaré cerca de él para asegurarme de que nada le suceda o al menos que quedare tranquila si está con Kanan.

Mientras tanto con Kanan después de que él se vaya

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Dejo a Sam y Ezra así que decido dirigirme a la cabina de mando y ver si Hera tiene alguna nueva misión para nosotros. Mientras voy, veo a Zeb ya Chopper luchando de nuevo.

Kanan: "Zeb, Chopper, dejad de pelear".

Zeb: "No es mi culpa este cubo de tornillo me electrocutó".

Chopper: "Beep bop beep" *Estabas roncando demasiado fuerte*

Kanan: "Sabes, no me importa solodejad de pelear, ¿entendido?"

Zeb: "Sí, jefe".

Chopper: "Bep" *Sí*

Entonces me dirijo a hablar con Hera.

Kanan: "Hola Hera, ¿hay alguna misión hoy?"

Hera: "Por ahora no, pero tendremos que ir en una carrera de suministros, necesitamos más alimentos, combustible y algunos suministros médicos".

Kanan: "Bien, entonces nos iremos ya que no hay nada más que hacer".

Hera: "Sí, y Kanan, ¿cómo estás?"

Kanan: "Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Hera: "Ya sabes lo que quiero decir".

Kanan: "Oh… quieres decir… sobre Ezra".

Desde que la confesé hace unos días que amo a Ezra me ha estado insistiendo para que le diga cómo me siento, pero tengo mucho miedo de saber la respuesta, y si me odia, o si no quiere verme más, o si él quiere permanecer lejos de mí. No podría soportarlo. Ezra es lo más importante en mi vida desde la Orden 66.

Hera: "Kanan…¡Kanan!" *Mueve una mano delante de mí*

Kanan: "Eh… qué… lo siento… ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Hera: "Dije que cuando le dirás cómo te sientes".

Kanan: "No sé a Hera, tengo miedo de decirle, y si él me rechaza, o no quiere permanecer cerca de mí".

Hera: "Kanan, no sabes qué va a decir y no creo que él diga eso, escucha te veo como un hermanito y sé que debes decírselo, créeme".

Kanan: "Lo sé, pero primero tengo que sentirme preparado para confesarlo, no es así de sencillo".

Hera: "Lo sé, pero conocemos al niño desde hace unos meses, y estoy seguro de que nunca te odiaría, él está más apegado a ti que a los demás, a parte de su hermana".

Kanan: "Está bien".

Hera: "Bueno, ahora tienes que ir a una carrera de suministros, ve a llamar a los demás".

Cojo mi comunicador y llamo a toda la tripulación.

Kanan: "Kanan a toda la tripulación, vamos a ir en una carrera de suministros".

Com/Sabine: "Está bien, necesito pinturas nuevas para mis trabajos".

Com/Zeb: "En mi camino".

Com/Ezra: "Está bien, vamos a esperar afuera".

Com/Sam: "¿Y quién vigilará el barco?"

Hera: "Chopper se quedará en el Espíritu conmigo".

Me levanto y me dirijo a la rampa del Espíritu. Allí veo a todos ya preparados.

Kanan: "Está bien, necesitamos alimentos, combustible, pintura para Sabine y Sam y suministros médicos".

Todos: "Bien".

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a Ciudad Capital y comenzamos a buscar los suministros. Vemos que hay mucho así que decidimos separarnos.

Kanan: "Está bien, vamos a separarnos para tomar los suministros más rápido".

Sabine: "Bien, entonces, ¿cómo son los grupos?".

Sam: "Qué tal si Zeb va por el combustible, Kanan y Ezra porlosalimentos, y Sabine y yo por la pintura y los suministros médicos, de esta manera vamos a ir más rápido y si alguien necesita ayuda simplemente llamar a través del comunicador".

Kanan: "Bien, está bien conmigo".

Ezra: "Yo también".

Zeb: "Bien".

Sabine "Entonces vamos".

Mientras nos dirigimos a tomar losalimentos pienso en que esta podría ser mi oportunidad de decirle a Ezra cómo me siento, pero decido esperar un poco, por ahora voy a disfrutar de este momento nosotros dos solos, pero él está extrañamente nervioso.

Punto de Vista de Sabine

Mientras nos dirigimos a ir por nuestra parte de los suministros creo que Sam está actuando un poco extraño, normalmente ella es la que va con Ezra cuando nos separamos.

Sabine: "Sam, ¿todo está bien?"

Sam: "Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" *Ella dice un poco nerviosa*

Sabine: "Porque normalmente vas con Ezra, y que mi instinto femenino me dice que algo está sucediendo así quederrama".

Sam: "No sé Sabine, prometí no decirle a nadie".

Sabine: "Sabes puedes confiar en mí, si te sientes mejor te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie".

Sam: "Hmmm… Vale, te lo diré, pero Ezra no puede descubrir que te lo dije".

Sabine: "Está bien".

Sam: "O-Ok… EzraestáenamoradodeKanan". *Ella dice tan rápido que no puedo entenderla*

Sabine: "¡Espera! ¡Espera! Más despacio que no te entiendo".

Sam: "Dije, Ezra está enamorado de Kanan".

Sabine: "¿Qué? ¡Espere! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?". *Digo un poco impresionada, pero feliz por Ezra*

Sam: "Parece que le empezó a gustar Kanan desde la primera vez que le vio".

Sabine: "Y estás bien con eso, quiero decir que he empezado a ver a Ezra como un hermanito, pero son Maestro y Padawan y está la edad, ya sabes".

Sam: "Lo sé, pero Ezra realmente le ama, y quiero verle feliz después de todos esos años, además creo que Kanan es alguien en quien puedes confiar". *Ella dice con una mirada medio triste medio feliz*

Sabine: "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con "verlo feliz después de todos esos años"?"

Sam: "Nada, no es nada, vamos o llegaremos tarde".

Sabine: "Está bien".

Digo, pero sé que estos dos siguen escondiendo algo de nosotros, pero voy a esperar un poco para saberlo, si no se negaráa hablar.

Punto de Vista del Inquisidor

He sido enviado por mi Maestro a Lothal para terminar esa pequeña célula rebelde que tenía un Maestro y un Padawan con ellos. Por lo tanto, voy a preparar una trampa para capturar tanto Padawan y Maestro, y girar hacia el Lado Oscuro al Padawan. Estoy esperando en mi oficina cuando entra el agente Kallus.

Kallus: "Inquisidor".

Inquisidor: "¿Qué te trae aquí agente?"

Kallus: "Nuestras cámaras han visto a los rebeldes en el mercado en este momento, señor".

Inquisidor: "Está bien, prepara a los soldados, vamos a capturar a los rebeldes ahora".

Kallus: "Sí, señor".

Con eso se va y me dirijo a ver una vez más a la información que tengo sobre esos rebeldes. Lo único que tenemos es un poco sobre las identidades de cada uno, pero uno consigue mi interés así que empiezo a verlo, y cuando termino comienzo a apresurarme. Cuando me dirijo al mercado, veo que el agente Kallus se preparado con los soldados.

Inquisidor: "Vamos, quiero a los rebeldes vivos".

Soldados de Asalto: "Sí, señor".

Punto de vista de Ezra

Estoy muy nervioso, mi hermana me envió con Kanan, él descubrirá que algo está extraño conmigo, lo descubrirá, sabía que no debía contarle mis sentimientos por Kanan.

Kanan: "Ezra… ¡Ezra!"

Ezra: "Sí… ¿Qué?"

Kanan: "Te estaba diciendo lo que necesitamos, ¿estás bien? Estás distraído, más de lo habitual".

Ezra: "S-Sí… Estoy bien… ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Kanan: "Como he dicho, solo tenemos una última cosa que comprar, meilooruns".

Ezra: "Pero en Lothal no hay meilooruns".

Kanan: "Lo sé, pero tal vez hay de importación".

Ezra: "Oh, cierto".

Luego nos dirigimos a encontrar a alguien que tiene meilooruns, afortunadamente encontramos a alguien y compramos dos. Cuando empezamos a dirigimos a encontrarnos con los demás, Kanan me llama.

Kanan: "Ezra".

Ezra: "¿Sí?"

Kanan: "Hay algo que tengo que decirte".

Ezra: "¿Y qué es?"

Kanan: "Desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte…"

Antes de que Kanan pueda decir algo más empiezo a sentir frío y Kanan lo siente también.

Ezra: "¿Lo sientes?"

Kanan: "Sí…¡Ezra, cuidado!"

Entonces Kanan me empuja cerca de él como un sable rojo pasa cerca de mí, me siento un poco feliz de que él me está abrazando, pero por desgracia no es la manera que me gustaría. Cuando nos damos la vuelta vemos que elsable vuelve a la persona que lanzó eso y al instante un grupo de soldados y el agente Kallus nos rodean. Cuando miro a la persona que casi me golpeó, veo a un Pau'an delante de nosotros.

Inquisidor: "Hola, mi nombre es el Inquisidor, y vosotros Jedis vendréis conmigo".

Grande un nuevo problema.

a ver.


	4. Capítulo 3 - La Huida

CAPÍTULO 3 – LA HUIDA Y DOS FIGURAS MISTERIOSAS

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Sólo iba a confesar a Ezra mis sentimientos por él y ahora ese Inquisidor aparece arruinando mi confesión. Debo encontrar una manera de sacarnos de aquí. Mientras este chico empieza a acercarse me pongo delante de Ezra para protegerle.

Inquisidor: "Como un Maestro, protegiendo a su Padawan. Pero no puedes proteger al chico".

Kanan: "Ya lo veremos".

Entonces enciendo mi sable de luz cuando el Inquisidor enciende el suyo. Comenzamos a chocar con los sablesmientras Ezra comienza a disparar a los soldados con su tirachinas eléctrico. Empujo al Inquisidor con la Fuerza y cojo mi comunicador para avisar a los demás.

Kanan: "Espectro 1 a todos los Espectros, el Imperio nos encontró, repito el Imperio nos encontró, regresad al Espíritu y vamos a necesitar una recogida".

Com/Hera: "Aquí Espectro 2, yendo".

Entonces el Inquisidor y yo estamos luchando de nuevo. Hasta que usa la Fuerza para empujarme contra una pared, entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Estoy disparando a los soldados mientras Kanan lucha contra el Inquisidor, casi los termino cuando escucho un fuerte golpe y veo que Kanan está inconsciente. Trato de llegar hasta él, pero entonces el Inquisidor se interpone entre mí y Kanan.

Ezra: "¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Fuera de mi camino?!"

Inquisidor: "No lo creo, muchacho. Tú vendrás conmigo".

Ezra: "No lo creo".

Le disparo, pero luego siento un tiro rozando mi brazo, entonces veo que Kallus me ha disparado mientras estaba distraído con el Inquisidor. Entonces el Inquisidor apuñala su sable láser en mi pierna, grito de dolor y luego caigo al suelo.

Inquisidor: "Vas a venir conmigo, si quieres o no".

Dice mientras se acerca a mí. Entonces grito a través de la Fuerza a Kanan para que me ayude. ' _¡Kanan, ayuda!_ '

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Estoy empezando a despertar cuando oigo una voz a través de la Fuerza ' _¡Kanan, ayuda!_ ' Miro alrededor y veo al Inquisidor y Kallus cerca de Ezra y él tiene un disparo en su brazo y la pierna herida por el sable. Yo uso la Fuerza para alejarlos de Ezra y voyhacia él.

Kanan: "No te preocupes Ezra, todo estará bien".

Ezra sólo asiente con la cabeza. Le llevo estilo novia y empiezo a correr. Entonces el Inquisidor, Kallus y más soldados comienzan a seguirnos. Trato de perderles, pero el Inquisidor nos encuentra a causa de la Fuerza.

Veo a Zeb, Sam y Sabine viniendo a nosotros para ayudar con los soldados y el Inquisidor. Zeb comienza a pelear con Kallus, Sabine con los soldados, y Sam pelea con el Inquisidor. Veo que el Espíritu comienza a aterrizar así que me dirijo allí y llevo a Ezra a la bahía médica y arreglo su pierna y brazo lo mejor que puedo. Cuando termino, comienzo a ir con los demás para ayudarles.

Ezra: "Por favor, no te vayas".

Me vuelvo para decirle a Ezra que volveré pronto, pero cuando veo el miedo en sus ojos, decido quedarme con él para calmarle. Ahora mismo me necesita.

Punto de Vista de Sam

Comienzo a luchar contra el Inquisidor para que Kanan pueda llevar a Ezra al Espíritu.

Inquisidor: "Veo que tú también eres una Jedi, mi Maestro estará complacido con la captura de dos Jedis y un Padawan".

Sam: "Si crees que te dejaré acercarte a mi hermano, te equivocas".

Inquisidor: "Oh, crees que puedes mantener al niño a salvo de mí. Por su bien ríndete".

Sam: "No estoy haciendo tratos con un Sith".

Seguimos luchando hasta que escucho mi comunicador sonar.

Com/Hera: "Todos los Espectros volved al Espíritu".

Mientras intento regresar, el Inquisidor continúa en mi camino y luego apuñala el sable de luz en mi brazo y grito.

Inquisidor: "Creo que no estarás con tus amigos".

Justo cuando voy a usar la Fuerza veo que alguien dispara al Inquisidor desde los tejados.

Dos figuras saltan de los tejados y comienzan a luchar contra el Inquisidor y los soldados. Cuando miro hacia arriba veo a Zeb venir a mí y él me lleva al Espíritu. Entonces veo que las dos figuras corren por otro caminoseguidos por los soldados como Hera comienza a conducir el Espíritu lejos de Lothal.

Momentos después

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Ahora todos estamos en la sala común esperando para saber qué tan malas son las heridas de Ezra y Sam desde que Hera me echó prácticamente fuera de la bahía médica, ha sido una hora. Entonces Hera entra en la sala común.

Kanan: "¿Cómo están?"

Hera: "Sam sólo tiene una ligera puñalada en el brazo, pero se recuperará en unos días".

Kanan: "¿Y Ezra?"

Hera: "Ezra tomará un poco más de tiempo ya que recibió una puñalada directa en la pierna por lo que no podrá caminar en 2-3 semanas, pero su brazo está bien desde que el disparo le rozó".

Sabine: "¿Qué pasó Kanan?"

Kanan: "Estábamos terminando con nuestra parte de la carrera de suministros cuando de repente sentimos algo en la Fuerza, entonces el Inquisidor y los soldados aparecieron, empezamos a pelear y perdí la consciencia cuando él me empujó contra una pared. Cuando me desperté vi a Ezra en el suelo herido en la pierna y el brazo. Fui a él y le llevé hasta que os vi y me dirigí al Espíritu".

Yo digo con una mirada de culpabilidad.

Hera: "Kanan, no fue tu culpa que Ezra y Sam se lesionaran".

Kanan: "Lo sé, pero debería haber protegido a Ezra mejor".

Zeb: "Jefe hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso nos tomó por sorpresa, no hay nada de lo que te debas sentir culpable, los únicos culpables son el Inquisidor y el Imperio".

Sabine: "Zeb tiene razón, Kanan. Estarán bien, son fuertes".

Kanan: "Lo sé. ¿Qué pasó después de que fui a la bahía médica?"

Hay un poco de silencio antes de que Zeb empieza a hablar.

Zeb: "Bueno… cuando empezamos a dirigirnos al Espíritu oímos un grito de dolor y vimos a Sam en el suelo con el Inquisidor por encima de ella. Entonces dos figuras saltaron de los techos y empezaron a tomar al inquisidor ya los soldados lejos de nosotros, dándonos una escapada abierta".

Kanan: "¿Dos figuras misteriosas?"

Sabine: "Sí, pero no pudimos ver sus rostros, estaban cubiertos con algunas máscaras extrañas".

Hera: "Bueno, dejemos esto aquí. ¿Queréis ver cómo están?"

Todos: "Sí".

Todos nos dirigimos a la bahía médica y vemos a Ezra y Sam hablando, cuando entramos dejan de hablar y miran hacia nosotros.

Hera: "¿Cómo estáis?"

Sam: "Mejor, ese tipo me venciómuy rápido. ¡¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?!"

Kanan: "De lo que dijo, él es el Inquisidor y un Sith".

Ezra: "¿Qué es un Sith?"

Kanan: "Un Sith es un usuario delLado OscurodelaFuerza y era el enemigo de los Jedi. Durante mucho tiempo, el Consejo Jedi pensó que no había más Sith hasta que el Imperio se levantó".

Por un momento, hay un silencio incómodo sabiendo que tenemos un nuevo enemigo.

Ezra: "Bueno, pero ahora estamos a salvo y sólo hubo un poco de lesiones".

Él dice sonriendo tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo, lo que él consigue.

Sam: "Pero todavía hay algo que me preocupa".

Hera: "¿Qué?"

Sam: "¿Quiénes eran las figuras que nos ayudaron?"

Kanan: "No lo sabemos, pero Sabine vio algo".

Yo digo entonces todos miramos a Sabine.

Sabine: "Estaban usando máscaras extrañas en sus rostros".

Sam: "¿Recuerdas cómo eran las máscaras?"

Sabine: "Creo que puedo dibujarlas".

Hera: "Está bien por hoy ha sido suficiente, todos necesitamos descansar. Sabine ven conmigo para preparar la cena".

Sam: "Yo también iré".

Hera: "No, tú te quedarás aquí y te recuperarás. Si intentas salir de la bahía médica, te suspenderé de las misiones durante un mes entero".

Sam: "¿En serio?"

Hera: "En serio".

Sam: "Hum".

Todos nos reímos después de la reacción de Sam y empezamos a salir de la bahía médica, mientras Hera y Sabine hacen la cena, Zen y yo estamos a cargo de hacer el diagnóstico de la nave. Ha sido un largo día. Bueno, intentaré decirle a Ezra mis sentimientos cuando las cosas se calmen.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Casi nos capturan, si no fue gracias a Washi que estaba preparada para nuestra recogida no lo habríamos hecho a tiempo.

Kitsune: "Gracias Washi, como siempre eres la mejor con la nave".

Washi: "Por supuesto, soy la mejor piloto que conoces, ¿cómo está Hyou?"

Kitsune: "Creo que está bien, solo un poco cansado por ese Pau'an".

Veo a Hyou venir con Koumori así que les ayudo a llegar a la silla.

Kitsune: "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?"

Hyou: "Jejeje… Sólo un poco cansado, no te preocupes estaré bien".

Kitsune: "Si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo, le patearé el trasero".

Todo el mundo comienza a reír.

Washi: "Y estás bien… Ya sabes… ¿Después de verles después de tanto tiempo?"

Kitsune: "Sí, por lo que vi tienen una nueva familia que realmente se preocupa por ellos, estoy feliz por ellos".

Hyou: "¿Estás segura?"

Veo que me miran con una mirada preocupada, entonces siento una lágrima correr por mi mejilla. Entonces Hyou viene a mí y me abraza.

Hyou: "Shh, está bien. Todo estará bien. Sé que tienes miedo de decirles, pero entenderán por qué les dejaste".

Kitsune: "Lo-Lo sé… P-Pero estoy asustada…"

Entonces Washi y Koumori se unen al abrazo, son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar verdaderamente y no me juzgan por mi pasado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Mi hermana se fue a su habitación a descansar. Minutos después Hera y Kanan vienen con la cena, entonces Hera ve que Sam no está aquí.

Hera: "¿Dónde está Sam?"

Ezra: "Ella fue a su habitación, no te enojes con ella. Sólo se fue a descansar".

Hera: "Ugh… Está bien, sólo por esta vez. Veré cómo está ella".

Entonces Hera se va dejando a Kanan ya mí solos.

Kanan: "Tómalo, tienes que recuperarte".

Ezra: "Gracias".

Mientras estoy comiendo mi comida, me siento un poco nervioso estando con Kanan solo. Cuando termino, empiezo a recordar lo que pasó hoy, entonces una idea aparece en mi cabeza.

Ezra: "Kanan, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en el mercado?"

Kanan: "Sí, ¿por qué?"

Ezra: "¿Qué me ibas a decir?"

Kanan: "Oh… eso… yo iba a…"

Él empieza. Noto que se está poniendo nervioso, así que decido no presionarle demasiado después de lo que pasó con el Inquisidor.

Ezra: "Cálmate, si quieres podemos hablar más tarde después de lo que pasó hoy todos necesitamos descansar".

Kanan: "¿Estás seguro? ¿Estarás bien aquí?"

Ezra: "Por supuesto, al menos necesito un poco de aire fresco después de dormir en la misma cabina que Zeb".

Los dos empezamos a reír cuando empiezo a bostezar.

Kanan: "Descansa ahora, lo necesitas más que yo. Y si necesitas algo, llámame, estaré justo aquí".

Ezra: "Está bien, buenas noches".

Kanan: "Buenas noches".

Con eso empiezo a acostarme y luego me dejo consumir por el sueño.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Veo que Ezra duerme, así que beso su frente antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando llego, me pongo la ropa de noche y me acuesto para dormir. Pero todavía estoy preocupado por cómo podré proteger a Ezra del Inquisidor. Con eso en mente me duermo.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Misión en Conjunto 1

CAPÍTULO 4 – MISIÓN EN CONJUNTO 1

Unas pocas semanas después

Punto de vista de Ezra

Ahora mismo, Kanan y yo estamos entrenando con nuestros sables, han pasado 3 semanas desde que apareció el Inquisidor y empezó a ir tras nosotros en cada misión que hacemos, pero afortunadamente tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Entonces empiezo a sentir mareos y me doy cuenta de que estoy teniendo una visión. Antes de derrumbarme, veo a Kanan corriendo hacia mí diciendo mi nombre.

 _La visión de Ezra_

 _Veo a un grupo de cuatro personas que dice que nos ayudarán con la solicitud de misión de Fulcrum. Estamos haciendo una misión de rescate en un Destructor Estelar. Tenemos que rescatar a algunos rebeldes. Entonces la escena cambia de nosotros con otro equipo luchando contra los soldados y rescatando a los prisioneros. Entonces estamos luchando contra el Inquisidor. Después, veo a una chica con una máscara diciendo que lo siente. Y cuando se va a quitar la máscara todo se vuelve negro._

 _Fin de la visión de Ezra_

Me despierto para verme en la bahía médica con Kanan a mi lado.

Kanan: "Ezra, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó antes?"

Ezra: "Kanan… tuve una visión".

Kanan: "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Ezra: "Estábamos en una petición de misión de Fulcrum para rescatar a algunos rebeldes de un Destructor Estelar, estábamos teniendo otro equipo con nosotros enviados por Fulcrum, peleamos al Inquisidor, después uno de ellos me dijo que lo siento y cuando iba a ver su rostro se detuvo".

Kanan: "Hmm… Entonces debemos tener cuidado. ¿Y quién es esa persona de la que estás hablando?"

Ezra: "No lo sé…"

Com/Hera: "Kanan, te necesito a ti y a Ezra en la sala común, Fulcrum tiene una nueva misión para nosotros".

Kanan: "En nuestro camino".

Nos dirigimos a la sala común para ver a Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb y Sam que ya nos esperan. Cuando llegamos la transmisión comienza.

Com/Fulcrum: "Hola, tripulación Espíritu tengo una nueva misión para vosotros".

Hera: "¿De qué se trata?"

Com/Fulcrum: "Necesitamos que vosotros y otra tripulación cooperen y rescaten a algunos rebeldes en un Destructor Estelar, el Intel dice que será una misión simple de rescate, habrá seguridad normal por lo que debería ser fácil".

Kanan: "Entendido Fulcrum. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos con la otra tripulación?"

Com / Fulcrum: "Ellos estarán a las 5 pm en Old Joe's Pit Stop".

Hera: "Está bien Fulcrum, gracias".

COM/Fulcrum: "Fulcrum fuera".

Cuando la transmisión termina, empiezo a preocuparme porque esta misión está relacionada con mi visión, entonces una idea aparece en mi cabeza y voy a la habitación compartida de Zeb y mía. Voy a mi armario y saco una caja.

De ahí tomo una máscara de lobo que nunca había sacado desde que tenía 10 años. Tengo la sensación de que la persona que vi en la visión está relacionada con ella. Realmente me gusta esta máscara y los viejos momentos que Sam y yo compartimos con ella. Pero ella nos dejó de repente. Entonces escucho mi puerta abierta y Sam me ve con mi vieja máscara y la suya.

La máscara de Ezra

La máscara de Sam

Sam: "Ezra, pensé que te dije que tirarás esas cosas".

Ezra: "Lo sé, pero no quiero tirarlas, son especiales, ¿recuerdas?"

Sam: "¡Lo sé, y sé que nos causó demasiado daño cuando nos abandonó!"

Desde el grito de Sam, la tripulación llega y ve que estamos discutiendo.

Ezra: "¡Lo recuerdo, pero también recuerdo que dejó una nota diciendo que volvería!"

Sam: "¡Bueno, creo que no es cierto porque en 4 años no volvió ni una vez! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no lo haría y no lo hará?!"

Ezra: "¡Creo que estás equivocada!"

Sam: "¡No me importa! ¡Ahora, dame esas máscaras!"

Ezra: "¡No!"

Sam: "Ezra…"

Kanan: "Chicos, dejad de pelear y ¿os importaría decirnos de quién estáis hablando?"

Hay un silencio, pero decido hablar.

Ezra: "Cuando empezamos a vivir por las calles y después de encontrar la vieja torre de comunicaciones nos encontramos con una persona, ella nos ayudó a sobrevivir en las calles y nos cuidó".

Sam: "Sí, como si realmente le importara".

Ezra: "Como dije, estuvo con nosotros durante 3 años, fuimos como una familia, al principio no la creímos pero con el tiempo nos hicimos una familia, y ella era como una hermana mayor para los dos".

Sam: "Ella nos cuidó y nos dejó ser como niños de nuestra edad porque ella pensó que no merecíamos estar en las calles".

Sabine: "¿Y qué pasó?"

Sam: "Ella se fue sin decir nada… Ella nos traicionó dejándonos por nuestra cuenta durante esos 4 años".

Ezra: "Eso no es cierto, dejó una nota diciendo que ella volvería y todavía creo que lo hará".

Sam: "Bueno, si quieres creer esa mentir, depende de ti".

Entonces Sam se va a su habitación. Después, la tripulación me mira.

Ezra: "Lo siento… Es que ella realmente no sabe cómo manejar… estas situaciones…"

Kanan: "Bueno, podemos continuar esta conversación en la sala común".

Luego nos dirigimos a la sala común.

Sabine: "Así que esta persona era demasiado importante para ti".

Ezra: "Sí, ella siempre se aseguró de que estábamos bien y no heridos, pero ella siempre estaba sufriendo mucho".

Zeb: "¿Por qué?"

Ezra: "Ella nunca nos dijo, pero cuando fuimos a robar algo del Imperio ella siempre hacía las distracciones para asegurarse de que tomamos lo que necesitamos. Y cuando regresó tuvo muchas lesiones".

Hera: "¿Ella siempre se lesionó?"

Ezra: "Sí, pero ella dijo que no eran los soldados, pero siempre dejamos la discusión para atender sus heridas".

Kanan: "Entonces, ¿nunca supiste de dónde salieron las heridas?"

Sacudo la cabeza en no. Luego miro el reloj y veo que la reunión será pronto.

Ezra: "Debemos prepararnos la reunión es en 30 minutos".

Hera: "Tienes razón. Yo, Chopper y Sam permaneceremos en el Espíritu mientras vais a conocer a la tripulación que nos ayudará".

Con eso todos asienten y se dirigen a prepararse. No puedo esperar para ver quiénes son estas personas, pero tengo la sensación de que ya conozco a alguien. Con eso me dirijo a mi habitación para tomar las cosas.

Espero al resto en la bahía del hangar mientras pienso en lo que mi hermana me dijo hace unos minutos. Sé que ella tiene un punto, pero yo todavía creo en ella. Entonces empiezo a pensar en Kanan y que debo decirle mis sentimientos.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Voy a la bahía del hangar y veo a Ezra, le llamo pero él parece estar en pensamiento profundo así que agito una mano delante de sus ojos.

Ezra: "Eh… Oh, lo siento, Kanan… ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Kanan: "Ezra, estás demasiado distraído desde la visión, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?"

Ezra: "Estoy seguro de eso Kanan… es sólo… nunca vi a Sam así… desde hace mucho tiempo".

Kanan: "Lo sé, debe ser difícil, sólo dale un tiempo a solas".

Ezra: "Kanan… um… hay algo importante que necesito decirte…"

Veo que Ezra está muy nervioso y tengo la sensación de que esto es muy importante.

Kanan: "Es mejor hablar fuera por si alguien viene".

Caminamos hacia el lado de la nave.

Ezra: "Kanan… Yo-Yo…"

Kanan: "Tómate tu tiempo".

Ezra: "Yo-Yo te amo… no como un Maestro… o un padre… te amo como un amante".

Dice mientras me quedo allí en shock; Él me ama de esa manera. Veo que empieza a sonrojarse. Es tan lindo así. Luego le beso en los labios y digo:

Kanan: "Yo también te quiero".

Al principio está sorprendido, pero después devuelve el beso. Lamo su labio inferior para entrar y abre la boca. Introduzco mi lengua mientras luchamos por el dominio, pero al final gano. Después de un tiempo nos separamos para tomar aire. Entonces escuchamos a Sabine llamándonos.

Sabine: "Kanan, Ezra".

Kanan: "Estamos aquí".

Digo mientras caminamos hacia ellos.

Kanan: "Preparados".

Zeb: "Vamos".

Con eso vamos a Old Joe's Pit Stop. Caminamos detrás de ellos mientras enlazamos nuestras manos. Me siento muy feliz, nunca pensé que Ezra regresaría los sentimientos, pero ahora mismo sé que haré cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz.

Cuando llegamos le pregunto a Joe si él sabe quiénes son las personas con las que nos estamos reuniendo cuando alguien nos habla.

?: "Hola, debéis ser la tripulación el Espíritu, Fulcrum nos envió aquí, somos el Escuadrón Faucet".

Me doy la vuelta y veo…


	6. Capítulo 5 - Misión en Conjunto 2

CAPÍTULO 5 – MISIÓN EN CONJUNTO 2

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos, cada uno con una máscara.

?: "Hola, soy la líder del Escuadrón Faucet, mi nombre es Kitsune, la otra chica es Washi, el cabello de azul es Hyou y el cabello de negro es Koumori, debéis de ser el equipo Espíritu".

Máscara de Kitsune

La máscara de Hyou

La máscara de Washi

La máscara de Koumori

Kanan: "Mi nombre es Kanan y soy el líder de la tripulación Espíritu, él es Ezra, la mandaloriana es Sabine y el Lasat es Zeb, hay dos miembros más, pero están en el Espíritu".

Ezra: "¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Kitsune?"

Kitsune: "Sí-"

Ezra: "¡KITSUNE!"

Dice Ezra mientras salta a la chica llamada Kitsune, me siento un poco celoso.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Salto a Kitsune y la abrazo haciéndola perder la respiración.

Kitsune: "O-Ok… E-Ezra… por favor, p-para… de abra-abrazarme t-tan fuerte… Yo-Yo no puedo respirar…"

Ezra: "¡Nooooo! ¡Si te dejo ir, te perderé de nuevo!"

Kitsune: "A-Alguien un p-poco de a-ayuda…"

Ezra: "Ok, ok, pero prométeme que no huirás".

Kitsune: "Ok, lo prometo".

Dejo de abrazarla y ella se recupera de mi gran abrazo. Entonces veo a los demás mirándome sorprendidos.

Ezra: "¿Qué?"

Todo el mundo: "…"

Ezra: "*Suspiro* ¿Recordáis antes cuando Sam y yo estábamos discutiendo?"

Ellos asienten con la cabeza.

Ezra: "Ella es la razón".

Kitsune: "Estoy contenta de ver que tú y Sam encontrasteis una nueva familia que se preocupa por vosotros… ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Me vuelvo para ver que Kanan la está mirando.

Kanan: "¿Cómo?"

Kitsune: "Como si tratases de matarme con la mirada, es desagradable".

Entonces todo el mundo comienza a reír y tomo a Kanan para hablar en privado.

Ezra: "Kanan, ¿qué pasa?"

Kanan: "Nada".

Ezra: "¡Kanan!"

Kanan: "Está bien, está bien, estaba un poco celoso".

Ezra: "No tienes que estarlo, ella es una persona apreciada para mí".

Kanan: "Pero a Sam no parece gustarle".

Ezra: "Lo sé, pero ella es mi hermana como Sam y Sabine, nada más".

Kanan: "¿Estás seguro?"

Ezra: "Kanan, créeme, el único que amo eres tú está bien".

Luego picoteo sus labios y ambos volvemos con los otros y decidimos ir al Espíritu.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Estoy muy nerviosa de ver a Sam de nuevo, sé que me culpa por abandonarla a ella y a Ezra, tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar.

Hyou: "Kitsune, ¿algo está mal?"

Kitsune: "Tengo miedo".

Koumori: "¿Por qué?"

Kitsune: "Debido a Sam".

Ezra: "No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Sam de atacarte".

Kitsune: "Sabes, eso no me calma".

Sabine: "Espera, ¿dónde está Waso… Washa…"

Koumori: "¿Washi?"

Sabine: "Sí, ¿dónde está Washi?"

Hyou: "Ella fue a tomar nuestra nave, Faucet".

Cuando llegamos a su nave, veo a un droide y a una Twi'lek esperando fuera de la nave.

Kitsune: "Hola, soy Kitsune".

Hyou: "Hyou".

Koumori: "Koumori".

Hera: "Hola mi nombre es Hera, y este es Chopper".

Entonces Washi viene con Faucet que aterriza al lado de su nave. Entonces ella viene hacia nosotros.

Washi: "Hola mi nombre es Washi".

Hera: "Deberíamos discutir la misión dentro, entrad".

Todos nos dirigimos a la nave y nos llevan a la sala común.

Kanan: "Ok, ahora, ¿por qué no os quitáis las máscaras?"

Hyou: "¿Es realmente necesario?"

Zeb: "Bueno, sería más cómodo si no tenéis nada que ocultar".

Kitsune: "Está bien, no hay problema".

Digo inmediatamente al ver la tensión entre Hyou y Zeb. Justo cuando me quito la máscara, alguien entra. Entonces me doy la vuelta.

Kitsune

Kitsune: "¡¿Sam?!"

Sam: "¡TÚ! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!"

Ezra: "Sam cálmate, su equipo va a ayudarnos con la misión".

Sam: "¡¿Cómo se supone que debo estar tranquila?! ¡¿Nos abandonó?!"

Ezra: "Pero-"

Sam: "No peros Ezra, mantente alejado de ella, ella es una mentirosa".

Hyou: "¡Hey! ¡No hables así a Kitsune!"

Washi: "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarla de esa manera?!"

Koumori: "¡No permitiremos que insultes a nuestra líder!"

Entonces todo el mundo comienza una pelea discutiendo sobre lo que hice, así que el Espíritu está en estado de shock, excepto Sam y Ezra. Estoy empezando a perder los nervios, así que grito.

Kitsune: "¡DETENEOS AHORA! ¡VAIS A HACER QUE TENGA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA!"

Hyou: "P-Pero Kitsune ella…"

Kitsune: "Dije, DEJAD DE PELEAR, u os haré a vosotros tres el siguiente entrenamiento una tortura, ¿entendido?"

Hyou, Washi & Koumori: "Sí, señora".

Kitsune: "Lo siento por lo que pasó antes y mi aumento de tono".

Digo inclinándome en disculpa y también lo hace el resto de mi equipo.

Sam: "¿Por qué volviste?"

Kitsune: "Fulcrum contacto con nosotros por lo que estamos aquí para ayudar".

Sam: "¡Por qué querrías ayudar, tal vez estás mintiendo!"

Kitsune: "Sam, sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero por favor deja aparte tu odio hacia mí, para ayudar a la gente de esa nave, por favor, te estoy rogando".

Digo juntando mis manos como una súplica.

Sam: "Está bien, pero eso no significa que te perdone, y Ezra no estará cerca de ti a menos que lo diga".

Ezra: "Sam…"

Kitsune: "Está bien".

Hera: "Bueno, ahora que está resuelto vamos a continuar con la reunión".

Entonces Hyou, Washi y Koumori se quitan sus máscaras. Y oí a Sam y Ezra jadear.

Hyou

Washi

Koumori

Punto de Vista de Sam

Cuando Koumori se quita la máscara, veo a alguien que pensé que nunca volvería a ver, él es mi hermano Jacob.

Sam y Ezra: "¡JACOB!"

Decimos mientras le abrazamos y él devuelve el abrazo.

Koumori: "Me alegro de que vosotros dos estéis bien".

Ezra: "Pero cómo, Sam dijo que estabas muerto".

Koumori: "Bueno, algo pasó y ahora voy por mi nuevo nombre Koumori, así que por favor llamadme eso o hermano mayor".

Él dice con una sonrisa. No puedo creer que esté aquí.

Sam: "¿Pero cómo? Ja-Koumori por favor dinos".

Koumori: "Qué tal si hablamos de esto después de hablar de la misión".

Ezra: "Promesa".

Koumori: "Lo prometo".

Hera: "Así que la misión es en una semana cuando los prisioneros serán transportados a un Destructor Estelar".

Kanan: "La seguridad no será un problema. La misión es simple, entrar, localizar a los prisioneros, liberarles, escapar y dejarles en Lothal".

Kitsune: "Está bien, entonces está bien con vosotros si llevamos a los prisioneros en nuestra nave mientras alejáis el fuego de nosotros".

Hera: "No hay problema cuando terminemos Sabine explotará el barco para hacer nuestra fuga más fácil".

Kanan: "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Zeb: "Sí, no cambiarás el plan en medio de la misión, ¿no?"

Entonces todos empezamos a reír excepto Kanan que frunce el ceño. Entonces Kanan y Ezra se van, así que voy a Ja-Koumori para hablar como ha estado.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Ezra y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, luego cierro la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie nos interrumpa y beso a Ezra intensamente haciéndole gemir, lamo su labio inferior pidiendo entrada lo cual él acepta.

Comenzamos a luchar por el dominio y yo gano. Deslizo una mano en su camisa y empiezo a jugar con sus pezones. Le llevo a la cama y rompo el beso. Entonces comienzo lamiendo un pezón mientras juego con el otro con mi mano.

Gime en voz alta cuando empiezo a bajar hasta llegar a su entrepierna, luego le quito los pantalones y empiezo a lamer su polla, luego la garganta profunda que le hace sentir más placer.

Un momento después se viene en mi boca y yo bebo todo.

Kanan: "Sabes delicioso".

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Me sonrojo más por lo que me dice. Entonces le hago sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras me inclino entre sus piernas y comienzo a deshacerle los pantalones.

Entonces comienzo a lamer su polla y sus bolas, lo que le hace gemir, entonces tomo toda su polla en la boca haciendo garganta profunda en él. Me puso las manos en la cabeza para seguir adelante. Empiezo a mover mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Después de un rato escucho su aliento ir más rápido así que voy más rápido haciéndole venirse en mi boca y un poco de su semen cayendo por el lado de mi boca.

Entonces él me pone en la cama y toma una botella de lubricante entonces…


	7. Capítulo 6 - Misión en Conjunto 3

CAPÍTULO 6 – MISIÓN EN CONJUNTO 3

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Kanan pone un poco de lubricante en su mano y comienza a insertar un dedo en el agujero de Ezra y comienza a hacer círculos. Luego dos y luego tres. Se alinea entre las piernas de Ezra y…

Ezra: "¡Espera! No tienes una manera de hacerlo seguro".

Kanan abre un cajón debajo de su litera y toma un condón. Él se lo pone y se alinea de nuevo entre las piernas de Ezra.

Kanan: "Ezra, esto podría doler un poco, pero no será por demasiado tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ezra asiente y luego Kanan comienza a entrar en Ezra haciéndole comenzar a sentir dolor.

Ezra: "¡Kanan! ¡Para! ¡Por favor duele!"

Kanan: "Relájate, pasará pronto".

Entonces Kanan con un movimiento entra completamente en Ezra. Espera un poco para que Ezra se acostumbre a la sensación. Entonces empieza a empujar lentamente haciendo que Ezra gima.

Ezra: "Kanan, más duro, más rápido".

Entonces Kanan empuja más rápido y más duro mientras chupa los pezones de Ezra. Ezra aprieta su agujero por la cantidad de placer. Entonces Kanan toma a Ezra y le sienta en su regazo haciendo los empujes más profundos hasta que alcanza el punto dulce de Ezra.

Ezra: "K-Kanan… V-Voy a…"

Kanan: "Lo sé… juntos".

Entonces Kanan y Ezra se vienen al mismo tiempo. Entonces Kanan quita el condón y lo lanza en la papelera. Ezra se acuesta en la cama y Kanan con él tomando una manta sobre ellos. Luego se besan.

Ezra: "Te amo".

Kanan: "Lo sé, yo también te amo".

Entonces los dos se duermen abrazados el uno con el otro.

Mientras tanto Sam y Koumori/Jacob

Sam y Koumori van arriba del Espíritu para hablar de lo que pasó los últimos 7 años.

Sam: "Entonces, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no volviste?"

Koumori: "Relájate, no deberíamos tener esta conversación con Ezra también".

Sam: "Oh… creo que podría estar interesado en otra cosa ahora mismo".

Koumori: "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Sam: "Oh nada, nada".

Koumori: "Si tú lo dices".

Sam: "Podemos decirle más tarde, vamos derramar".

Koumori: "*Suspira* No estás dándome una opción, ¿verdad?"

Sam: "Correcto".

Koumori: "Cuando el Imperio atacó nuestra casa traté de salvar a nuestros padres, pero ellos se los llevaron, entonces me llevaron también, pero fui enviado a Mustafar".

Sam: "¡¿Mustafar?! Pero allí es donde se manda a los Jedi a morir".

Koumori: "Sí. Traté de contactar a algunos amigos rebeldes de nuestros padres para que me ayudaran, pero no pudieron porque era muy peligroso y empecé a perder la esperanza. Entonces, traté de contactar con vosotros a través de la Fuerza, pero en lugar de contactar con vosotros me comuniqué con otra persona".

Sam: "¿Quién?"

Koumori: "Deberías conocerla, ella estaba con vosotros dos cuando comenzaron a vivir en las calles".

Sam: "¡¿Kitsune?!"

Koumori: "Sí, me dijo que me rescataría porque yo era su familia y quería que fuerais feliz".

Sam: "¿Y por eso decidió abandonarnos?"

Koumori simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

Sam: "¿Pero por qué no nos dijo nada?"

Koumori: "Eso es algo que tienes que preguntarle".

Sam: "Creo que juzgue su traición demasiado pronto".

Entonces Sam comienza a llorar porque se siente culpable por culpar a Kitsune y Koumori la conforta dejándola llorar en su pecho.

Con la tripulación

Punto de Vista de Zeb

Hera, Sabine y yo estamos hablando con Kitsune, Hyou y Washi.

Zeb: "¿Así que conocías a Sam y Ezra?"

Kitsune: "Sí".

Sabine: "¿Y les abandonaste?"

Kitsune: "Sí".

Hera: "¿Por qué?"

Hyou: "Kitsune no, a los únicos que tienes que explicar son a Sam y Ezra".

Sabine: "¿Y por qué no puede?"

Washi: "Porque es un negocio familiar".

Hera: "Bueno, somos su familia ahora, así que debemos escuchar su razón por abandonar a dos importantes miembros de nuestra familia".

Entonces una pelea comienza de nuevo, veo a Kitsune caminar a la cocina y yo también voy porque estoy empezando a sentir hambre. Ella toma un vaso de agua mientras yo tomo algunos jogans.

Kitsune: "Hola".

Zeb: "Hola… hmmm… Entonces, ¿qué hacéis tú y tu equipo?"

Kitsune: "Bueno… igual que vosotros, ayudar a la gente y pelear contra el Imperio".

Zeb: "¿Y tu relación con Sam y Ezra?"

Kitsune: "B-Bueno…"

Zeb: "No tienes que decir si no quieres".

Kitsune: "No, está bien. Cuando les encontré pensé en protegerles y me aseguré de que no se metieran en problemas, pero conociendo a Ezra siempre se metía problemas".

Zeb: "Bueno, estamos familiarizados con eso".

Kitsune: "Jeje tienes razón. Fue bastante bueno al principio pero tuve que dejar 3 años después de conocerles".

Zeb: "¿Por qué?"

Kitsune: "Bueno… espera un minuto primero".

Se dirige a la puerta y la abre para revelar a Sabine, Hyou y Washi en la puerta.

Punto de Vista de Sabine

De repente caemos revelando una molesta Kitsune.

Kitsune: "¿Queréis decirme por qué vosotros tres estabais espiando?"

Hyou: "K-Kitsune… p-podemos explicarlo".

Washi: "C-Cierto… no estábamos exactamente espiando".

Kitsune: "¿Y qué estabais haciendo?"

Sabine: "Um… Oyendo sin que vosotros dos lo notaseis".

Kitsune: "Hyou, Washi tenemos que hablar un poco".

Luego toma a Hyou y Washi. Es silencio por un momento, entonces escuchamos un "Lo sentimos" y "No vamos a hacerlo otra vez, lo prometemos" y dos sonidos fuertes. Cuando regresan Hyou y Washi tienen unas marcas rojas en la cara y en los brazos.

Kitsune: "Como estaba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran, me fui porque era muy peligroso para ellos".

Sabine: "¿A dónde ibas?"

Antes de que ella pueda responder Koumori y Sam entran.

Koumori: "Ella fue a Mustafar".

Zeb & Sabine: "¡¿Qué?!"

Estamos en estado de shock pensando por qué iría a Mustafar. Entonces nos sacamos de nuestros pensamientos cuando Hera viene.

Hera: "Está bien equipo es tiempo de ir a la cama, mañana nos entrenaremos con Escuadrón Faucet para saber cómo operan y cómo operamos".

Zeb: "Pero Hera, estamos en medio de una conversación".

Hera: "Bueno vais a continuar mañana, ahora es hora de acostarse".

Luego me dirijo a mi camarote y al Escuadrón Faucet a su barco. Entonces me quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Empiezo a despertar cuando veo a Kanan acurrucado conmigo, me río y me levanto para ir al baño pero luego siento un dolor en mis caderas. Luego me dirijo al baño, tomo una ducha rápida y me voy a la cabina de Kanan.

Cuando entro veo que está listo para comenzar un nuevo día.

Kanan: "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?"

Ezra: "Bueno *Ruborizándose* me duelen las caderas".

Kanan: "Lo siento, te quería tanto".

Él dice poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras que con el otro está en mi parte posterior y él me besa. Luego añade su lengua y mueve su mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza para profundizar el beso. Entonces escuchamos a Hera a través del comunicador y rompemos el beso.

Com/Hera: "Ezra, ¿estás con Kanan?"

Ezra: "Sí, estamos meditando".

Com/Hera: "Dile a Kanan que vamos a saber más sobre el otro equipo para asegurarnos de que la misión sea exitosa".

Ezra: "Está bien".

Entonces Kanan y yo nos dirigimos fuera del Espíritu donde los otros están esperando.

Ezra & Kanan: "Buenos días".

Todos: "Buenos días".

Hera: "Así que cualquier sugerencia para hoy".

Hyou: "¿Qué tal si luchamos para saber cómo se mueven todos y qué armas usan?"

Kanan: "Bien, ¿así que cómo hacemos los equipos?"

Kitsune: "Qué tal si escribimos nuestro nombre en un papel y los ponemos en una caja, luego tomamos dos papeles y esos dos pelean, y Chopper será árbitro".

Zeb: "Hmm, eso es interesante".

Entonces escribimos nuestros nombres y lo ponemos en una caja. Al final terminamos peleando:

Zeb VS Hyou

Sabine VS Koumori

Hera VS Washi

Kanan VS Kitsune

Ezra VS Sam

Punto de Vista de Tercera Persona

Hyou: "Interesante, esperaba luchar contra Zeb".

Zeb: "Te aplastaré".

Koumori: "Nunca luché antes con una Mandaloriana".

Sabine: "Será divertido".

Kitsune: "Creo que Washi y Hera deberían hacer una demostración de vuelo".

Washi y Hera: "Sí".

Ezra: "Esta vez voy a ganar hermana".

Sam: "En tus sueños".

Kitsune: "Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo".

Kanan: "Sí, no puedo esperar a ver cómo peleas".

Hyou: "Vuestra lucha será interesante".

Sabine: "¿Por qué?"

Hyou: "Porque veremos a los dos líderes luchar".

Entonces todo el mundo se va a prepararse para las batallas.

¿Quién ganará?


	8. Capítulo 7 - Misión en Conjunto 4

CAPÍTULO 7 – MISIÓN EN CONJUNTO 4

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

La primera batalla Zeb VS Hyou comienza. Primero ataca Zeb con su Bo-Rifle y Hyou saca su sable de luz con una hoja azul haciendo sorprender a todos los tripulantes del Espíritu. Pero no detiene a Zeb por lo que comienzan a luchar. Entonces Zeb logra deshacerse del sable de luz de Hyou, así que Hyou decide hacer una batalla mano a mano por lo que Zeb apaga su Bo-Rifle. Después de un tiempo Hyou gana a Zeb.

Zeb: "Tengo que admitir que me ganaste, que bastante fuerte".

Hyou: "Gracias, luchas muy bien también. Tal vez podríamos pelear de nuevo algún día".

Zeb: "Sí, eso sería bueno".

Y se estrechan las manos.

La segunda batalla Sabine VS Koumori. Koumori saca su cuchillo y comienza a atacar a Sabine mientras saca sus blasters gemelos haciendo que Koumori se retire y así él saca su propio sable de luz y empieza a desviar todos los disparos y regresarlos a Sabine hasta que logra tomar dos disparos haciendo que Sabine deje caer sus armas así que Koumori gana.

Koumori: "Ha sido interesante".

Sabine: "Devuelves los disparos mejor que Ezra".

Ezra: "¡Hey!"

Y todos se ríen.

La tercera batalla Hera VS Washi. Las dos chicas hacen su mejor esfuerzo con sus movimientos con la nave y los ataques. Al final, Hera gana a Washi.

Washi: "Es la primera vez que pierdo".

Hera: "Bueno, yo soy la mejor piloto".

Washi: "Sí, tal vez podrías enseñarme a ser una mejor piloto".

Hera: "Sería un placer".

La cuarta batalla de Ezra VS Sam. Los dos comienzan a luchar con sus sables de luz con todo su esfuerzo. Al principio parece que Sam será la que gane, pero en el último momento Ezra usa la Fuerza para tomar el sable de luz de Sam, la hace caer golpeando sus piernas y apuntando ambos sables de luz a Sam.

Sam: "Me rindo".

Ezra: "Sí, es la primera vez que gano a Sam".

Sam: "Tengo que admitir que has mejorado"

La última batalla Kanan VS Kitsune. Primero Kitsune ataca a Kanan mano a mano y unos minutos más tarde ambos, Kanan y Kitsune, encienden sus sables de luz. Pero cuando Kitsune enciende sus sables de luz toda la tripulación del Espíritu está sorprendida porque ella tiene unos sables de luz rojo y azul. Así que cargan y luchan después de un tiempo terminan en un punto muerto. Cuando terminan, hay un ligero silencio hasta que Kanan decide hacer la pregunta que todos están teniendo.

Kanan: "¿Eres una Sith o una Jedi?"

Kitsune: "Bueno, podrías decir que no soy ninguna y ambas cosas al mismo tiempo".

Ezra: "¿Cómo es eso?"

Kitsune: "Soy lo que algunos Jedi llamaron un Jedi Gris".

Hera: "¿Qué es un Jedi Gris?"

Kitsune: "Un Jedi Gris es un Jedi que usa ambos lados de la Fuerza y no deja que ningún lado le atraiga más a cada lado".

Sabine: "Así que… serías como Sam".

Sam: "Creo que sí, el Maestro Windu me enseñó a usar ambos lados por igual".

Zeb: "Así que… ella no es peligrosa, ¿verdad?"

Sam: "No, ella no lo es, ella es como yo".

Kanan: "Está bien creo que por hoy fue suficiente así que mejor hacer los planes para la misión".

Todos: "Roger".

Una semana después

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Nos dirigimos al Destructor Estelar donde están los rebeldes. Mientras Sabine, Zeb, Hyou, Koumori, Hera y Washi hacen la distracción. Kanan, Kitsune, Sam y yo nos dirigimos a las celdas. Cuando llegamos empezamos a sacar a la gente y decirles dónde tienen que ir. Cuando llegamos a la última celda nos sorprendemos con una unidad de soldados de asalto así que empezamos a dispararles. Cuando llegamos a la bahía del hangar vemos que los rebeldes están en Faucet así que nos dirigimos hacia el Espíritu cuando de repente notamos una presencia fría.

Ezra: "¿Lo sentiste?"

Kanan: "Sí, era una trampa, al igual que en tu visión".

Cuando nos damos la vuelta vemos al Inquisidor y tres figuras más con él.

Inquisidor: "Bueno, ¿realmente pensasteis que podrías escapar?"

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Veo que el Inquisidor ha traído a otros Inquisidores así que tomo mi enlace y contacto con Washi.

Kitsune: "Washi, saca a todo el mundo de aquí, es una orden".

Com/Washi: "Pero Kitsune, ¿qué hay de ti?"

Kitsune: "Estaré bien. Ahora haz lo que dije".

Com/Washi: "Ok".

Kitsune: "Sam, ve a ayudar a Koumori".

Sam: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué pasa con Kanan y Ezra? ¿Y tú? Son cuatro".

Kitsune: "Lo sé, pero Koumori necesitará ayuda, si él les ve perderá el control y tú eres la única que puede ayudarle puedo manejarles".

Sam: "Está bien".

Mientras corre hacia Koumori, Kanan lucha contra el Inquisidor, Ezra con la Séptima Hermana, y yo lucho contra el Quinto Hermano y el Octavo Hermano.

Comenzamos a luchar y después de un tiempo logro dejar inconsciente al Octavo Hermano, así que tomo toda mi atención hacia el Quinto Hermano. De repente oigo un grito y veo que la Séptima Hermana ha atacado a Hyou así que cargo hacia ella llena de rabia e ira.

Punto de Vista de Hyou

Mientras yo estaba atacando a los soldados de asalto oigo un sable láser cerca de mí y cuando voy a moverme siento el sable láser en mi estómago y grito. Después veo a Kitsune luchando contra esa Inquisidora. Entonces Koumori y Sam vienen hacia mí y me llevan a la bahía médica de Faucet y luego caigo inconsciente.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Mientras lucho contra el Quinto Hermano, siento la ira que Kitsune tiene. Así que lucho con él lo mejor que pueda hasta que Sam pueda venir a ayudarnos. Entonces Sam viene y empezamos a luchar contra el Inquisidor y Sam le empuja con la Fuerza contra una pared que le derriba.

Ezra: "Tenemos que ayudar a Kanan y a Kitsune".

Sam: "Ve a ayudar a Kanan, voy a ayudar a Kitsune".

Entonces me dirijo a ayudar a Kanan.

Punto de Vista de Hera

Empezamos a tener problemas para rescatarles. Washi y yo atacamos a los cazas TIE, le digo que salga de aquí con los rebeldes que yo me encargo el resto y luego ella entra en el hiperespacio. Ahora a rescatar a los demás.

Punto de Vista de Koumori

Estoy ayudando a Zeb y Sabine con los soldados de asalto cuando veo a Kitsune y Sam luchando contra la Séptima Hermana y siento que la ira comienza a crecer en mí. Con total rabia empiezo a atacarla y cuando estoy a punto de matarla escucho dos voces.

Kitsune: "¡Koumori no!"

Koumori: "¡¿Por qué?! Ella merece esto, después de todos esos años de tortura, conseguiré mi venganza".

Sam: "Koumori no lo hagas, ese no es el camino Jedi".

Koumori: "Sam no me detengas, estás conmigo o contra mí".

Sam: "…"

Koumori: "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

Sam: "Lo siento Koumori esto no es correcto, incluso si ella se lo merece".

Koumori: "Entonces estás contra mí".

Y empiezo a luchar contra Kitsune y Sam.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Voy con Kanan ayudándole contra el Inquisidor, yo bloqueo él ataca. Pero el Inquisidor logra empujar a Kanan contra la pared y cae inconsciente.

Inquisidor: "Deberías rendirte, mi muchacho".

Ezra: "No lo creo; liberamos a los rebeldes que capturaron".

Inquisidor: "Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo que les encuentre de nuevo, pero pensaste seriamente que sería así de fácil".

Ezra: "Creo en mis amigos y saldremos de aquí y no puedes hacer nada".

Digo mientras siento que la ira comienza a crecer en mí.

Inquisidor: "Eso es muchacho, usa tu ira, usa tu poder, déjate caer al lado oscuro, te enseñaré lo que tu Maestro no pudo".

Ezra: "No tienes nada que enseñarme".

Inquisidor: "El lado oscuro es más poderoso muchacho incluso tu hermano cayó a ello".

Ezra: "¡¿Qué?!"

Inquisidor: "Y después de capturarte a ti y a tus amigos rebeldes, te marcaré como mío pequeño Omega".

Ezra: "¿D-De qué estás hablando? Yo-Yo no soy un Omega".

Inquisidor: "Realmente piensas que no me daría cuenta, eres un Omega muy extraño y te reclamaré como mío".

Antes de que el Inquisidor pudiera decir más, veo a Koumori y Sam atacando al Inquisidor. Entonces veo a Kitsune ayudando a Kanan, así que voy a ayudarla.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Empiezo a despertarme cuando escucho al Inquisidor hablando y diciendo que Ezra es. ¡¿UN OMEGA?! Pero él dijo que era un Alfa. No tengo tiempo para esto primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Entonces siento que dos personas me ayudan y veo a Kitsune y a Ezra. Luego nos dirigimos al Espíritu.

Punto de Vista de Sam

Sam: "Koumori, vuelve a mí, a Ezra. Te necesitamos".

Koumori: "Si no me sigues estás contra mí".

Él lo está repitiendo como un mantra así que le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, haciéndole golpear el piso.

Kitsune: "¿Fue realmente necesario?"

Sam: "¡Cállate!"

Kitsune: "Está bien, está bien".

Entonces vemos a Koumori comenzando a levantarse.

Koumori: "¿Qué pasó?"

Sam: "Hablaremos de esto más tarde, primero tenemos que ayudar a los demás".

Ayudamos a Sabine y a Zeb a manejar a los soldados de asalto y cuando terminamos les decimos que vayan al Espíritu y le digan a Hera que se prepare.

Cuando vamos a Kanan y Ezra oímos al Inquisidor decir que Ezra es un Omega. ¡Ese bastardo conoce el secreto de Ezra! Me aseguraré de matarle. Comenzamos a atacarle pero inmediatamente empezamos a perder y el Inquisidor nos empuja con la Fuerza. Caemos al suelo y cuando está a punto de apuñalarme, cierro los ojos preparándome para ser una con la Fuerza. Pero en vez de eso no siento ningún dolor y cuando abro los ojos veo que alguien ha tomado la puñalada por mí.

Esta persona es...


	9. Capítulo 8 - Misión en Conjunto 5

CAPÍTULO 8 – MISIÓN EN CONJUNTO 5

Punto de Vista de Sam

Esta persona es…

¡¿KITSUNE?!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué tomó la puñalada por mí? Cuando la miro veo que está apuñalada muy cerca del corazón. Pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que ella empieza a luchar contra el Inquisidor.

Kitsune: "Sam, coge a Koumori y ve a la nave, yo me encargo".

Por alguna razón hago lo que ella dice porque sé que Koumori está un poco herido por el empuje de la Fuerza del Inquisidor, así que le ayudo.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Ataco al Inquisidor con todas mis fuerzas, pero no aguantaré demasiado porque mi energía está siendo drenada por la herida. Cuando veo que están en la nave empujo al Inquisidor con la Fuerza y empiezo a dirigirme al Espíritu.

De repente siento mi cuerpo muy débil y caigo al suelo. Entonces siento que alguien me lleva pero no sé quiénes son como todo se vuelve negro.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Después de dejar a Kanan y Koumori en el Espíritu, Sam y yo saltamos de la nave para ayudar a Kitsune. Cuando llegamos al Espíritu dirigimos a Kitsune hacia la bahía médica. Entonces Sam me hace salir de la bahía médica como ella cura la herida de Kitsune.

Com/Hera: "Ezra te necesito en las armas de la nariz".

Ezra: "En mi camino".

Voy a la pistola de nariz y empiezo a disparar a los cazas TIE. Después de un rato saltamos al hiperespacio.

Punto de Vista de Hera

Después de saltar al hiperespacio escucho a Sam llamándome.

Com/Sam: "Hera te necesito en la bahía médica".

Hera: "Llegando".

Voy a la bahía médica tan rápido como puedo y cuando entro veo que Kitsune tiene una herida así que hago a Sam salir de la bahía médica y comenzar a arreglarla.

1 hora después

Termino de arreglar su herida y detener el sangrado. Llamo al resto y les digo que pueden venir ahora.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Cuando escuchamos a Hera diciendo que podemos ir, inmediatamente vamos a la bahía médica. Cuando entramos todos jadeamos excepto Koumori. Kitsune tiene muchas cicatrices. Todo es silencioso hasta que Koumori habla.

Koumori: "¿Cómo está?"

Hera: "Ella está estable, necesitará un tiempo para recuperarse, pero parece que se recupera más rápido".

Ezra: "¿C-Com-Cómo tiene tantas cicatrices?"

Koumori: "A través de los años y algunos son después de que me rescató".

Cuando estoy a punto de hacer otra pregunta escuchamos el comunicador de Faucet.

Com/Washi: "Este es Faucet, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Estáis heridos?"

Hera: "Vamos a aterrizar en Lothal estamos bien, pero Kitsune está lesionada".

Com/Hyou: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó?"

Kanan: "Hablaremos cuando lleguemos".

Luego nos dirigimos a Lothal.

Punto de Vista de Hyou

Cuando lleguemos a Lothal inmediatamente me dirijo al Espíritu y veo al resto ahí fuera.

Hyou: "¿Qué pasó?"

Sam: "Estábamos luchando contra el Inquisidor y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarme Kitsune me salvó y ella recibió la puñalada".

Hyou: "¿Puedo verla?"

Hera: "Sí, sígueme".

Sigo a Hera a la bahía médica y le pido un poco de privacidad. Ella asiente y se va.

Miro a Kitsune y pronto siento lágrimas en mis ojos.

Hyou: "¡Por qué eres tan imprudente a veces! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡¿Sabes que sin ti estaremos perdidos?! Estaría perdido sin ti".

Kitsune: "Lo sé".

Miro hacia arriba para ver que Kitsune me está mirando.

Hyou: "¿Cuánto tiempo estabas despierta?"

Kitsune: "Desde que entraste".

Hyou: "Así que escuchaste todo".

Ella asiente y empiezo a sonrojarme.

Kitsune: "Lo siento; no quise preocuparte. ¿Cómo está tu lesión?"

Hyou: "Nuh, algo así no es nada que sabes que nos recuperamos antes".

Kitsune: "Hyou… um hay algo que necesito decirte".

Hyou: "Quiero decirte algo también, pero tú primero".

Kitsune: "Ok, crees que Sam me perdonará algún día".

Hyou: "Estoy seguro; después de todo les dejaste para salvar a su hermano, una vez que expliques todo eso te juro que te perdonará".

Kitsune: "Gracias… qué ibas a decirme".

Hyou: "Oh… eso… Kitsune yo…"

Kitsune: "¿Sí?"

Hyou: "Te amo".

Hay un ligero silencio y cuando estoy a punto de irme me dice:

Kitsune: "Te amo también".

Luego me vuelvo para verla sonrojarse, camino junto a ella y la beso y ella devuelve el beso.

?: "Hum hum, interrumpo algo".

Entonces rompemos el beso para ver a Washi mirándonos.

Washi: "Kanan dice que vayamos a la sala común, tenemos una reunión".

Luego nos dirigiremos a la sala común cuando ayudo a Kitsune a caminar. Cuando llegamos vemos a la tripulación alrededor de la holo-proyección de Fulcrum.

Com/Fulcrum: "Gracias a las dos tripulaciones por rescatar a los rebeldes".

Hera: "No fue un problema".

Com/Fulcrum: "Ahora quiero que ambas tripulaciones paséis a la clandestinidad por algunos días, por lo que el Imperio no os buscará".

Hera: "Está bien".

Com/Fulcrum: "Fulcrum fuera".

Hyou: "Entonces, ¿de qué queréis hablar?"

Kanan: "Lo primero es lo primero, ¿por qué Kitsune abandonó a Ezra y Sam?"

Kitsune: "Porque fui a rescatar a su hermano de Mustafar, estaba siendo torturado por la Séptima Hermana".

Koumori: "Ella me torturó durante años hasta que Kitsune me encontró".

Sam: "De acuerdo, entonces quiero decirle a Kitsune que lo siento, te juzgue sin saber toda la historia, lo siento".

Kitsune: "Sólo si me perdonas por dejarte a ti y a Ezra sin decir nada".

Sam: "Esta bien… Hay una cosa más, ¿por qué tienes tantas cicatrices? No recuerdo que tuvieras tantas".

Kitsune: "Bueno… sucedió muchas cosas. La mayoría son de las sesiones de tortura, otras por accidentes y el resto durante las misiones, después de todo trabajamos también para Fulcrum".

Kanan: "Bien, entonces la última pregunta y esto es para ambos Ezra y Sam".

Sam & Ezra: "Adelante".

Kanan: "¿Por qué nos mentisteis diciendo que Ezra era un Alfa, estoy seguro de que cuando Ezra estaba luchando contra el Inquisidor, él dijo que eres un Omega".

Sabine: "Kanan, eso es imposible, Ezra no puede ser un Omega, primero lo sabrías, y segundo, los Omega son débiles y necesitan un Alpha para protegerles".

Kanan: "Lo sé, pero en el Templo Jedi había registros que decían que en extrañas circunstancias un Omega puede ser un poderoso usuario de la Fuerza".

Entonces todos miramos a Sam y Ezra y ellos se miran como si estuvieran debatiendo con sus ojos.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Sam y yo nos miramos pensando si deberíamos decirles o no hasta que empiezo a hablar.

Ezra: "Lo que Kanan está diciendo es cierto, yo no soy un Alpha, soy un Omega".

Hera: "¿Por qué nos has mentido? No confías en nosotros".

Ezra: "¡¿Qué?! No… bueno… la primera razón es porque le prometí a Sam que no le dijera a nadie, y la segunda porque no quería que pensarais que soy débil".

Kanan: "Oh Ezra, nunca te diríamos eso, sabemos que eres más fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ezra: "Está bien".

Kitsune: "¿No hay nada que vosotros dos queráis decir?"

Miro a Kitsune para ver que ella tiene una mirada traviesa y empiezo a sonrojarme.

Kanan: "B-Bueno… Ezra y yo somos una pareja".

Entonces todos nos felicitan por nuestro anuncio.

Zeb: "Entonces eso significa que recuperaré mi cabina".

Entonces todo el mundo le mira con fastidio.

Ezra: "Sí, recuperarás tu cabina".

Digo mientras ruedo los ojos.

Sabine: "Espera, entonces eso significa que si Ezra es un Omega él puede quedar embarazado".

Ezra: "Sí-Sí".

Digo mientras me sonrojo más fuerte si eso es posible.

Sam: "Bueno, permito que Kanan sea tu compañero, y por mucho que quiera ser tía debéis tener cuidado cuando lo hagáis".

Kanan & Ezra: "¡¿Sam?!"

Washi: "Bueno, creo que no son los únicos, ¿verdad?"

Ella dice mientras mira a Kitsune y Hyou.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Gruñó a Washi por decir eso. Es súper embarazoso y después de todo eso ella quiere que lo digamos ya.

Hyou: "Kitsune y yo somos una pareja".

Dice mientras toma mi mano, entonces empiezo a sonrojarme mucho.

Entonces todos también nos felicitan.

Sam: "¿Desde cuándo?"

Kitsune: "H-H-Hace poco cu-cuando estábamos en la b-bahía médica".

Washi: "Sabía que tarde o temprano confesarías vuestro amor el uno por el otro".

Koumori: "Bueno, por fin estamos teniendo un momento feliz en estos días, ¿verdad?"

Dice mientras abraza a Washi y luego Sam grita.

Sam: "¡Sois una pareja! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Washi, espero que hagas feliz a Koumori, si no voy a ir tras de ti".

Como ella dice eso vemos cómo Washi empieza a palidecer porque conociendo la ira de Koumori una vez fue suficiente para nosotros. Entonces todos empezamos a reír.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Después de un rato de hablar todos decimos buenas noches y nos dirigimos a nuestras cabinas. Llevo a Ezra a mi cabina y le abrazo.

Kanan: "No más secretos, ¿prometido?"

Ezra: "Prometido".

Kanan: "Y mañana vamos a llevar tus cosas a mi cabina".

Él asiente y luego le beso. Después de eso nos dirijamos a la cama y nos acostamos ahí acurrucados el uno con el otro quedándonos dormidos felices por tener el uno al otro.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Capturados

CAPÍTULO 9 – CAPTURADOS

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Ha pasado una semana desde la misión de rescate y ambas tripulaciones ahora están relajándose después de un gran trabajo. A veces hablan de su pasado y cómo se conocieron. Ezra y Kanan han sido más amorosos entre sí y haciendo un montón de cosas traviesas. Hyou ha estado ayudando a Kitsune con su herida, ella todavía está un poco afectada, pero está pasando por eso. Sam finalmente ha aceptado que Kitsune es confiable así que ella no para a Kitsune y Ezra de hablar. Ezra ha estado mejorando cada vez más en su entrenamiento cada vez más cerca de ser un verdadero Jedi.

Ahora están todos en la sala común.

Hera: "Ok, nos estamos quedando sin suministros y créditos por lo que será el robo de algunas cajas para Vizago y después vamos a ir en una carrera de suministro".

Kanan: "Dijo que tiene dos misiones para que cada equipo tome una".

Kitsune: "¿Cuándo tenemos que hacer las misiones?"

Hyou: "Kitsune no estás viniendo, todavía te estás recuperando".

Kitsune: "Hyou estoy bien y no necesito descansar más, tal vez todavía estaré un poco cansada que antes, pero puedo manejar a través de ello".

Hyou: "No, digo que te quedarás y te quedarás".

Kitsune: "No, soy la líder de nuestro equipo y si digo que voy voy".

Hyou: "No, no lo harás".

Kitsune: "Sí, lo estoy".

Hyou: "No".

Kitsune: "Sí".

…

Sam: "Ok, ok, dejad de discutir".

Ezra: "Vamos Hyou deja a Kitsune ir en una misión que necesita divertirse con los Imperiales".

Hyou: "… Está bien, pero si sucede algo os culparé a vosotros dos".

Sam & Ezra: (O.O)

Hera: "Ok uno es robar algunas cajas y el otro para obtener información".

Washi: "Bien, ¿qué preferís? Realmente no nos importa qué misión tenemos que hacer".

Kanan: "Está bien, entonces estaremos haciendo la del robo uno y vosotros la información".

Todos: "Ok".

Entonces todo el mundo se dirige a hacer su misión.

Misión del escuadrón Faucet

Mientras Washi les deja en el hangar, Koumori y Hyou comienzan la distracción mientras Kitsune se dirige a la oficina principal para obtener la información. Cuando ella llega ella inmediatamente comienza a descargar la información y como ella termina ella comienza a ir al hangar otra vez.

Cuando ella llega, ve a un montón de soldados de asalto así que ella comienza a dispararles. Cuando llega a Hyou y Koumori le dice a Koumori que vaya a Washi y esté listo para escapar. Entonces más tropas vienen y cuando creen que no durarán mucho, Faucet aparece disparando contra los soldados.

Después Hyou y Kitsune saltan a la rampa de Faucet y comienzan a dirigirse lejos. Como están tratando de escapar de los imperiales cada uno toma su posición y comienza a disparar a los cazas TIE.

Entonces Washi salta al hiperespacio. Luego se dirigen a Vizago para tomar los créditos y dirigirse a la torre de Ezra, donde se reunirá con la tripulación El Espíritu de nuevo.

Misión de la tripulación El Espíritu

Comienzan su distracción poniendo una bomba en uno de los speeders. Entonces comienzan a disparar a los soldados de asalto y toman las cajas. A medida que van a su punto de recogida que esperan un poco hasta que llega el Espíritu. Entran con las cajas y las ponen a un lado.

Después de eso se dirigen al Pueblo de Tarkin para dar a Vizago las cajas y tomar los créditos. No antes de que Vizago les pregunte qué van a hacer.

Hera: "Estaremos en una carrera de suministro si tienes otra misión contáctanos".

Vizago: "Bueno, entonces otra vez".

Luego van a la torre de Ezra. Cuando llegan, ven que el escuadrón Faucet ya está allí.

Después de las misiones

Kitsune: "¿Cómo fue vuestra misión?"

Ezra: "Bien, muy simple y ¿vosotros?"

Hyou: "Como siempre".

Hera: "Ok, ahora voy a enviar a Ezra, Sam, Kitsune y Kanan a la carrera de suministro, Sabine y Zeb harán el inventario en el Espíritu mientras le enseño a Washi algunas nuevas lecciones para volar".

Hyou & Koumori: "¿Y nosotros?"

Washi: "Vosotros dos haréis el inventario de Faucet, así que sed rápidos".

Entonces todo el mundo se dirige a hacer sus tareas.

Kitsune: "Hay mucho en la lista".

Sabine: "Entonces deberíamos dividirnos".

Ezra: "¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

Kanan: "Vamos a dividirnos en parejas".

Sabine: "¿Cómo nos dividimos entonces?"

Kanan: "Voy a ir con Ezra a tomar la comida, y tú y Kitsune vais a tomar el combustible y las cosas médicas".

Kitsune: "Ok, entonces nos reuniremos aquí".

Entonces cada uno se dirige para tomar su parte de la lista.

Punto de Vista del Inquisidor

Estoy en mi oficina planeando el siguiente plan para capturar a estos rebeldes. Mi Maestro me ha advertido que si fallo una vez más habrá consecuencias. De repente recibo una llamada.

Inquisidor: "Este es el Inquisidor, ¿qué quieres?"

Vizago: "Soy Vizago; tengo información que el Imperio podría usar para capturar a alguien que queréis".

Inquisidor: "Bien, por cada rebelde que capturemos tendrás 1000 créditos y por tu información 500 créditos".

Vizago: "De mis contactos parecen estar haciendo una carrera de suministros, de lo que me han dicho que están el Jedi, el Padawan, la mandaloriana y la líder de la otra tripulación".

Inquisidor: "Bien hecho, tus créditos serán enviando después de que hayamos capturado a los rebeldes".

Entonces las comunicaciones terminan. Cojo mi comunicador para decirle a Kallus que prepare la trampa.

Inquisidor: "Agente Kallus, tenemos información de que los rebeldes están en el mercado en este momento, dirígete para capturar a la mandaloriana y la otra chica, voy a manejar al Jedi y su Padawan".

Com/Kallus: "Sí, Inquisidor".

Entonces pido que un grupo de soldados de asalto esté listo. Esta vez no se escaparán.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Sabine y yo casi estamos terminando nuestra parte de la lista cuando la última parte de los analgésicos han sido un poco molestos de encontrar y veo que Sabine está empezando a frustrarse.

Kitsune: "Sabine si quieres ve al Espíritu voy a buscar los analgésicos".

Sabine: "¿Estás segura?"

Kitsune: "Sí, lo estoy. Debes descansar un poco e insisto".

Sabine: "Ok".

Entonces ella toma los suministros y se dirige al Espíritu.

Me comunico con Hera para decirle que Sabine va ahora al Espíritu. Pero la verdadera razón por la que le dije eso es porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

Después de unos minutos encuentro los analgésicos y comienzo a dirigirme al Espíritu cuando oigo una voz que todos conocemos.

Kallus: "Detened a la rebelde".

Entonces comienzo a correr y a disparar a los soldados al mismo tiempo. Corro por los callejones tratando de perderles, pero cada vez que doy vuelta a una esquina encuentro más y más soldados.

De repente siento un dolor en el pecho y empiezo a sentir mareos.

Trato de llegar al Espíritu, pero el Agente Kallus aparece de quién sabe dónde y me golpea en la cabeza con su Bo-rifle. Antes de caer inconsciente le oigo decir al Inquisidor que he sido capturada, entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Kanan y yo empezamos a ir al punto de reunión cuando de repente los soldados de asalto empiezan a dispararnos, así que empezamos a correr.

Kanan: "Espectro 2 necesitamos una recogida, el Imperio nos ha encontrado".

Com/Hera: "Viniendo Espectro 1".

Disparamos contra los soldados y cuando estamos a punto de salir de la ciudad vemos al Inquisidor acercarse a nuestro camino con otro grupo de soldados de asalto.

Me escondo detrás de una caja para empezar a disparar a los soldados con mi blaster mientras Kanan lucha contra el Inquisidor.

Después de un rato veo el Espíritu que viene así que comienzo a conseguir las cajas adentro y entonces me dirijo hacia Kanan para ayudarle mientras que el resto maneja los soldados de asalto.

Entonces el Inquisidor empuja a Kanan contra el Espíritu y él cae inconsciente. Le digo a Zeb que le lleve adentro mientras manejo al Inquisidor. Mientras luchamos noto que Kitsune no está aquí. Como si el Inquisidor hubiera leído mis pensamientos, empezó a hablar.

Inquisidor: "Preguntándote dónde está tu amiga, Padawan".

Ezra: "¿Qué has hecho con ella?"

Inquisidor: "Nada, el Agente Kallus es el que está cuidando de ella en este momento, y pronto el resto de vosotros seréis capturados también".

Luego empujo al Inquisidor con la Fuerza y tomo mi comunicador.

Ezra: "¡Espectro 2 tenéis que iros, ahora!"

Com/Hera: "¿Y tú, espectro 6? No te dejaremos aquí".

Ezra: "¡Voy a saltar como tomáis altitud, ahora iros!"

Entonces el Espíritu empieza a subir, mientras voy a saltar al Espíritu siento que algo me está impidiendo moverme, me vuelvo para ver al Inquisidor usando la Fuerza para detenerme.

Ezra: "Espectro 2, tenéis que iros".

Com/Sam: "¡¿Qué?! No, Ezra no nos vamos sin ti".

Ezra: "¡Tenéis que hacerlo, si no todos seremos capturados sé que seréis capaces de rescatarnos, ahora iros!"

Com/Sam: "¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros? Ez-"

Entonces el Espíritu entra en el hiperespacio. Me siento aliviado sabiendo que están a salvo y luego el Inquisidor toma mi sable láser y me pone los brazos detrás de la espalda como los soldados de asalto ponen algunas esposas.

Inquisidor: "Bueno, tal vez tus amigos han escapado pero todavía te tenemos a ti y a ella".

Veo al Agente Kallus con dos soldados de asalto llegando con Kitsune esposada e inconsciente. Entonces nos arrastran a un transporte imperial y nos ponen en una celda.

Cuando nos dejan solos empiezo a despertar a Kitsune. Después de un rato ella comienza a despertar.

Ezra: "Kitsune, ¿cómo estás?"

Kitsune: "Estoy bien, ¿dónde estamos?"

Inquisidor: "En un transporte imperial".

Levantamos la vista para ver venir al Inquisidor.

Kitsune: "¿Qué quieres?"

Inquisidor: "Os haremos algunas preguntas sobre otras células rebeldes, por ahora ya sabemos vuestros nombres".

Entonces permanecemos en silencio por el resto del camino esperando que el resto nos rescate pronto, mientras el Inquisidor nos deja con una sonrisa maligna pegada en su rostro.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Tortura y Violación

CAPÍTULO 10 – TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Entramos en la prisión de Lothal donde nos dirigimos a una celda. Ellos toman todas nuestras armas y nos dejan allí en la oscuridad.

Ezra: "¿Cómo estás Kitsune? ¿Estás herida?"

Kitsune: "Estoy bien; me cogieron con la guardia baja… ugh".

Ezra: "¿Estás segura? Pareces herida".

Kitsune: "E-Estoy bien, es sólo que me golpearon duro en la cabeza".

Ezra: "¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Estamos atrapados y no creo que el Inquisidor nos deje ir".

Kitsune: "Debemos tratar de encontrar una manera de escapar, si no sólo podemos esperar y esperar que vendrán por nosotros tan pronto como puedan".

Entonces cuando estamos a punto de encontrar una manera de escapar el Inquisidor entrar con dos soldados de asalto.

Inquisidor: "Llevad a la chica a la celda B-609".

Entonces veo a los soldados sacando a Kitsune, justo cuando estoy a punto de tratar de ayudarla, el Inquisidor me empuja contra la pared con la Fuerza.

Inquisidor: "Escoltadla, voy a estar allí pronto".

Luego salen dejándome con el Inquisidor.

Inquisidor: "Una vez que haya terminado con tu amiga, tú seguirás, y te prometo una cosa chico, los dos os romperéis".

Luego encadena mis brazos a la pared, me inyecta algún líquido extraño y me deja solo pensando en lo que sucederá con Kitsune. Entonces decido intentar contactar con Kanan pero no puedo sentir la Fuerza. Es como si la Fuerza no estuviera allí. Entonces pienso en lo que me dijo Kanan en una de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento hablando de algo que podría bloquear la Fuerza.

Entonces lo único que puedo hacer ahora es preocuparme de lo que sucederá con Kitsune y conmigo.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Mientras los soldados de asalto me llevan a la celda, busco una manera de salir de aquí, pero este maldito lugar tiene una alta seguridad, lo que significa que ésta es la principal prisión de Lothal.

Mientras caminamos trato de contactar a Hyou a través de la Fuerza (Kitsune - _Este_ , Hyou - **Este** ).

 _Hyou, ¿me oyes?_

 **¡Kitsune! ¡¿Qué pasó?!**

 _No tengo demasiado tiempo Ezra y yo estamos atrapados por el Imperio. ¿Cómo están los otros?_

 **Todo el mundo está bien. Ahora estamos tratando de encontraros. ¿Dónde estáis?**

 _Estamos-_

Pero antes de que yo pueda decirle dónde estamos, siento un dolor de perforación en mi cuello. Cuando me giro, veo al Agente Kallus inyectándome un inhibidor de la Fuerza.

Agente Kallus: "De esta manera no podrás llamar a tus amigos".

' _Maldición, ¿cuándo apareció?_ ' Entonces soy empujada a una celda y encadenan mis brazos al techo y mis piernas al piso así que estoy colgando, luego se van.

Después de unos minutos, el Inquisidor y el Agente Kallus vuelven a entrar.

Kitsune: "¿Qué quieres?"

Inquisidor: "Ya lo sabes, dinos dónde están tus amigos".

Kitsune: "No estoy hablando".

Entonces el Agente Kallus toma su Bo-rifle y lo activa, luego me golpea con la electricidad, entonces grito.

Inquisidor: "Cuéntanos, o seguirás sintiendo dolor".

Entonces me quedo en silencio porque no voy a decir nada, entonces siento la electricidad de nuevo, resisto tanto como puedo, entonces se detiene.

Inquisidor: "Si nos dices, el dolor terminará".

Kitsune: "Como te dije, no estoy revelando dónde están mis amigos, eso y no sé dónde están ahora, así que incluso si yo supiera esa información nunca te lo diría".

Inquisidor: "Agente Kallus".

Luego siguen electrocutándome durante una hora, todo lo que se oye son mis gritos de dolor antes de que se detengan. Entonces veo a un soldado que viene con una bandeja llena de cuchillos.

Inquisidor: "Entonces voy a cambiar la pregunta ¿dónde están otras células rebeldes?"

Kitsune: "¿De qué estás hablando? No hay más células rebeldes".

Entonces el Inquisidor me apuñala con uno de los cuchillos en el brazo.

Inquisidor: "Habla".

Kitsune: "Ya te dije que no hay otras células rebeldes".

Luego hunde más el cuchillo mientras grito. Luego toma otro y me golpea con ello en la pierna. Él continúa así hasta que se aburre.

Inquisidor: "Bueno, si esto no te hace hablar, tal vez tendré que usar otros métodos".

Él se vuelve al Agente Kallus y luego Kallus se va. ' _¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Otros métodos ¿qué significa?_ '

Luego enciende su sable de luz y comienza a quemarme la piel con eso. Trato de sostener mis gritos pero no puedo resistir más y empiezo a gritar.

Inquisidor: "Puedes hacer que se detenga, solo dime lo que quiero saber".

Kitsune: "Entonces… eres el monstruo más feo que he visto".

Entonces veo la ira en sus ojos así que él sigue golpeándome con su sable. Lucho contra el dolor, pero la pérdida de sangre es demasiado y pierdo el conocimiento.

Punto de Vista del Inquisidor

Ataco a la chica hasta que ella está inconsciente. A continuación, tomar mi comunicador.

Inquisidor: "Agente Kallus quiero dos guardias constantemente en la celda B-609, asegúrate de que nadie entra".

Com/Agente Kallus: "Sí, señor".

Entonces me dirijo a mi oficina. Una vez que llego empiezo a meditar y encontrar nuevas maneras de torturar a la chica para hacerla hablar y después me encargare del niño y al final los dos caerán al lado oscuro.

Pienso como una idea estallando en mi cabeza. Entonces le digo al Agente Kallus que traiga mañana tantas drogas como pueda para la tortura de la chica.

Entonces le digo que nadie puede interrumpirme hasta que lo diga porque tengo un negocio importante ahora mismo.

Después de eso me dirijo a la celda del muchacho. Es hora de hacerle una visita.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Estoy esperando en mi celda cuando súbitamente tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. Mientras pienso, oigo la puerta de la celda abierta, veo al Inquisidor entrar en la celda y luego la puerta se cierra y él la bloquea.

Ezra: "¿Dónde está Kitsune?"

Inquisidor: "Tu amiga está bien inconsciente después de la pérdida de sangre".

Ezra: "¡¿Qué le hiciste a ella?!"

Inquisidor: "Tranquilízate, tenemos otros asuntos aquí".

Entonces me quedé inmóvil ante lo que dijo.

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

El Inquisidor se acerca a Ezra y él toma su barbilla, pero luego Ezra muerde su mano, el Inquisidor sisea de dolor y le golpea en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre se desliza por el lado derecho de su boca.

Entonces el Inquisidor toma la barbilla del muchacho firmemente con una mano.

Inquisidor: "Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, no lo volverás a hacer".

Entonces besa a Ezra forzando su lengua dentro del muchacho, entonces el Inquisidor comienza a quitar los pantalones de Ezra tan duro que casi los rasga. Le quita las cadenas y pone las esposas en las muñecas en la espalda.

Luego empuja al chico contra el suelo haciéndole mirarlo. Entonces Ezra oye el cinturón del Inquisidor que está siendo deshecho, él comienza a luchar pero el Inquisidor entonces utiliza la Fuerza para mantenerle en el lugar.

El Inquisidor se inclina y empuja todo dentro una vez dentro del muchacho haciéndole gritar de dolor y él comienza a moverse haciendo movimientos más rápidos y más duros con cada embestida. Ezra siente todo el tiempo la enorme polla dentro de él entrando y saliendo haciéndole gritar hasta que su garganta se agrieta de todo lo que grita. Después de un tiempo, el Inquisidor se corre dentro de Ezra y saca su polla. El agujero de Ezra fluyendo con sangre y semen.

Entonces el Inquisidor gira a Ezra, así que le pone ahora sobre su espalda y saca un cuchillo. Él comienza a rasgar su ropa que revela el pecho del muchacho. El Inquisidor comienza a lamer y chupar del pezón de Ezra mientras que con el otro lo aprieta con fuerza. Él lame a Ezra por todo su cuerpo dejando marcas. Ezra se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de su boca.

Entonces el Inquisidor entra en Ezra otra vez empujando más fuerte que antes dentro de él. Ezra se siente como que se va a romper en dos de nuevo como el Inquisidor empuja dentro de él haciendo a Ezra gritar de nuevo. Después de un tiempo el Inquisidor se corre dentro de él mientras lanzaba un gemido después de venirse.

A medida que Ezra se relaja después de que el Inquisidor se había venido dentro de él está pronto asustado cuando el Inquisidor comienza a hablar.

Inquisidor: "No te relajes Ezra, estamos demasiado lejos de terminar, con eso eres ahora mío".

Luego, cuando el Inquisidor termina de hablar, fuerza su polla a través de la boca de Ezra, haciéndole ahogarse profundamente. Él entonces comienza a mover su polla dura dentro de la boca de Ezra que toma lentamente su tiempo en la boca del muchacho. Después de 30 minutos el Inquisidor se corre dentro de la boca de Ezra con una profunda satisfacción forzando al chico a tragar todo su semen.

Inquisidor: "¿Te gustó eso?"

Ezra le miró con odio en los ojos mientras el Inquisidor sonríe maliciosamente. Entonces el Inquisidor usa un truco de la mente de la Fuerza para hacer que Ezra haga lo que él quiere. Le toma un tiempo antes de romper la mente del niño haciendo que haga lo que quiere.

Inquisidor: "Ahora Ezra se una buena mascota y empieza a limpiar mi polla".

Entonces Ezra se inclina hacia abajo comenzando a lamer la polla y luego tomar todo dentro de su boca moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo lamiendo la polla al mismo tiempo. Cuando el Inquisidor se aproxima a correrse, agarra la cabeza del niño y empuja su polla más profunda viniéndose dentro haciendo que el niño lo trague de nuevo.

Inquisidor: "Buen chico, ahora quiero que te sientes en mi polla".

Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo él rompe el truco mental, viendo lo que pasó, Ezra le fulmina.

Ezra: "Me niego, no soy tu mascota".

Ezra trata de alejarse de él, pero el Inquisidor le atrapa antes de que pueda escaparse. Ezra lucha, pero el agarre del Inquisidor es demasiado fuerte. Entonces el Inquisidor fuerza otra vez su polla dentro de Ezra y él cubre su boca, ahogando sus gritos mientras le lame el cuello y le muerde.

El Inquisidor usa la Fuerza para hacer que Ezra se mueva arriba y abajo en su polla mientras él le lame por todo su cuerpo y empieza a chupar en sus pezones otra vez más duro dejando marcas en ellos. Luego muerde muy fuerte en el cuello de Ezra haciéndole sangrar allí y lamer la herida saboreando la sangre del niño. Después de 20 minutos, el Inquisidor se corre por tercera vez dentro de Ezra.

Luego saca su polla y se pone su ropa dejando a Ezra agotado y cayendo lentamente al lado oscuro después de todo ese abuso.

Inquisidor: "Eso fue muy bueno muchacho, vamos a repetir esta sesión de nuevo".

Entonces él sale dejando a Ezra otra vez en la oscuridad. Cuando Ezra se asegura de que no está allí, se enrosca en una bola y empieza a llorar pensando ' _¡Por favor Kanan, date prisa, libérame de este monstruo!_ '


	12. Chapter 11 - Rescate

CAPÍTULO 11 – RESCATE

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Hace una semana que Ezra y Kitsune han sido llevados por el Imperio. Todavía estamos buscando por ellos cuando Hera viene en mi habitación.

Hera: "¡Kanan, les encontramos!"

Kanan: "¿Dónde están?"

Hera: "Están en la prisión principal de Lothal pero hoy hay un transporte que les trasladará a Corruscant".

Kanan: "Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, llama a todos a la sala común".

Como Hera va a llamar a todo el mundo voy a la sala común para esperarles. Después de un rato todo el mundo entra.

Kanan: "Sabemos dónde están Ezra y Kitsune".

Hyou: "Al fin, ¿Dónde están?"

Hera: "Están en la prisión principal de Lothal".

Kanan: "Y tenemos que rescatarles más rápido porque serán transferidos hoy a Corruscant".

Sam: "¿Sabemos cuándo serán transferidos?"

Hera: "De lo que sabemos en cuatro horas".

Sabine: "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

Kanan: "El plan es simple; Hera, Chopper y Washi se quedarán aquí para hacer nuestra recogida; Zeb, Sabine, Sam y Koumori crearán la distracción, Hyou irá a buscar a Kitsune y yo iré a por Ezra".

Hera: "Ok de nuestro Intel Kitsune está en la celda B-609 y Ezra en la celda A-525".

Kanan: "Está bien, preparaos, vamos tan pronto como podamos".

Luego todos se preparan para la misión.

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Después de algunos minutos todos están en la bahía del hangar esperando hasta que estén en frente de la prisión. Inmediatamente Sabine hace una distracción mientras Hyou y Kanan entran en la prisión. Al entrar, se separan para encontrar a Kitsune y Ezra.

Kanan: "Ok, recuerda que este será nuestro punto de encuentro".

Hyou: "Roger".

Luego se dirigen a sus respectivos caminos.

Punto de Vista de Hyou

Voy a la celda B-609 como me dijeron, en el camino he estado luchando con algunos soldados haciéndome perder el tiempo. Después de que finalmente alcance la ubicación de Kitsune, abro la puerta con la Fuerza entrando inmediatamente.

Pero cuando entro, estoy sorprendido, Kitsune está encadenada a las paredes y tiene muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Rompiendo fuera de mi conmoción tomo mi sable láser para cortar las cadenas y la tomo mientras ella se cae, luego saco la manta de mi mochila y la pongo alrededor de ella. La tomo a estilo nupcial y me dirijo al punto de encuentro.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Finalmente llego a la celda de Ezra, luego abrí la puerta con la Fuerza y entré a encontrar a Ezra en el suelo desnudo. Me acerco a él y veo semen saliendo de su culo, entonces inmediatamente sé lo que le pasó a él, así que tomo mi manta y la pongo alrededor de él y le llevó estilo nupcial mientras nos vamos.

Cuando llego al punto de encuentro veo a Hyou con Kitsune y ella está muy herida, entonces nos dirigimos a los otros para encontrarles todavía disparando contra los soldados de asalto y Zeb peleando con Kallus cuando les alcanzamos oímos un sable de luz siendo encendido y nos giramos a ver al Inquisidor detrás de nosotros.

Inquisidor: "No les tomarás".

Kanan: "Lo veremos".

Entonces le doy Ezra a Sam y encender mi sable de luz y comenzar a luchar contra el Inquisidor con Koumori. Él bloquea cuando yo ataco. Entonces vemos el Espíritu y el Faucet dirigiéndose a nosotros así que comenzamos a dirigirnos al Espíritu.

Cuando entramos en el Espíritu inmediatamente entramos en el hiperespacio y me dirijo a la bahía médica, pero al entrar Hera me saca y bloquea la puerta.

Punto de Vista de Hera

Comienzo a asistir a las lesiones de Ezra cuando Sam se encarga de Kitsune. Termino muy rápido, entonces comienzo con Kitsune.

Después de 15 minutos termino entonces llamo a todos diciéndoles que pueden entrar.

A medida que entran se sorprenden en los estados que están: Ezra está agotado y Kitsune demasiado dañada.

Kanan: "Hera puedo llevar a Ezra a mi habitación".

Hera: "Sí, y Kanan…"

Kanan: "Lo sé".

Entonces Kanan toma a Ezra y se dirige a su habitación.

Sam: "¿Qué quiere decir que él lo sabe, qué es?"

Dudo un poco antes de decirles.

Hera: "Ezra había sido violado por el Inquisidor".

Todo el mundo jadea, entonces hay un silencio antes de que Hyou lo rompa.

Hyou: "¿Y cómo está Kitsune?"

Hera: "Está peor, tiene muchas heridas, perdió mucha sangre… y siento decirlo pero está en coma".

Hay un silencio en la habitación mientras Washi empieza a llorar, Koumori la conforta y Hyou parece que su mundo ha sido destruido.

Hyou: "¿Puedo quedarme solo con ella?"

Hera: "Por supuesto".

Entonces todos salimos de la bahía médica.

Hera: "Vale, todos deberíamos ir a descansar, ha sido un día duro".

Entonces todo el mundo va a su habitación como voy a la cabina para comprobar que todo está bien.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Me meto en mi cuarto y pongo a Ezra en la cama, entonces decido ponerle su ropa de noche.

Luego me tumbé en la cama con Ezra a mi lado, si vuelvo a encontrar al Inquisidor le haré pagar por lo que ha hecho a mi Ezra. Empiezo a dormir durmiendo con más calma ahora que sé que tengo a Ezra de nuevo conmigo.

La mañana siguiente

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Empiezo a despertar y trato de levantarme cuando de repente siento fuertes brazos envolviéndome, abro mis ojos muy temidos al ver al Inquisidor, creo que no sería capaz de soportar más de sus visitas y momentos divertidos.

Cuando abro los ojos veo a un Kanan dormido envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor sin dejar que me vaya. Entonces decido despertarle, así que le doy una leve sacudida en el hombro.

Kanan: "Hmmm… Cinco minutos más".

Sonrío ante su reacción infantil, así que decido besarle y ver si se despierta. Empiezo a besarle cuando de repente siento que él profundiza el beso añadiendo su lengua.

Ezra: "Hmm".

Kanan: "Buenos días".

Ezra: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?"

Kanan: "Desde el principio".

Luego me besa de nuevo y empieza a quitarme la ropa.

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Kanan saca la camisa de Ezra y mira fijamente las marcas que el Inquisidor le puso y piensa en matarle por tocar su Ezra. Luego saca esos pensamientos y comienza a besar a Ezra por todo su cuerpo y chupar sus pezones mientras Ezra comienza a gemir. Él entonces comienza a poner dos dedos en el agujero de Ezra mientras que mueve sus dedos adentro y hacia fuera que hacen a Ezra gemir más fuerte. Entonces él mete en un tercer dedo y se baja al agujero de Ezra y comienza a agregar su lengua también.

Luego saca su polla y entra en Ezra lentamente para asegurarse de no hacerle daño. Cuando está dentro todo el camino comienza a moverse lentamente para excitar a Ezra.

Ezra: "Ah~ Kanan por favor, más rápido…"

Entonces Kanan aumenta su camino dentro de Ezra empujando con más fuerza y más rápido hasta que él se viene dentro de él.

Ellos continúan teniendo relaciones sexuales hasta que se agotan y luego se tumban en la cama jadeando y cubiertos de sudor. Luego se abrazan mutuamente y caen en un cálido sueño uno con el otro.

Punto de Vista de Hyou

Empiezo a despertar para ver a Kitsune en el mismo estado en que estaba antes de que me durmiera, decidí quedarme aquí hasta que ella se despertara para asegurarme de que está bien. Entonces escucho la puerta abierta. Me vuelvo para ver a Washi.

Washi: "¿Cómo está?"

Hyou: "Ella es estable, nada cambia".

Washi: "Bueno, al menos la tenemos de vuelta, deberías venir a tomar algo para comer".

Hyou: "Pero quiero estar aquí con ella".

Washi: "Lo sé, pero ella no quiere que te preocupes demasiado por ella, ella es fuerte se recuperará".

Hyou: "Tienes razón, iré en un minuto".

Ella asiente y luego se va. Miro una vez más a ella y me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina.

Punto de Vista de Sam

Sabine, Hera y yo estamos cocinando mientras los otros comienzan a despertar. Luego llevamos la comida a la sala común y empezamos a comer. Primero entra dentro Koumori con Washi, luego Hyou y después Zeb peleando con Chopper que seguramente le ha electrocutado. Entonces pienso donde Kanan y Ezra podrían estar.

Sam: "¿Alguien sabe dónde están Kanan y Ezra?"

Hera: "Pueden estar en su habitación durmiendo".

Sam: "Entonces voy a despertarles".

Entonces me levanto y me dirijo a su habitación, llamo a la puerta y escucho a Kanan por el otro lado.

Kanan: "¿Sí?"

Sam: "Kanan, Ezra tiempo para el desayuno".

Kanan: "Está bien, estaremos en un minuto".

Luego me dirijo de nuevo a la sala común.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Comenzamos a vestirnos, luego nos dirigimos a la sala común y comemos con todos, entonces noto que Kitsune no está aquí.

Ezra: "Chicos, ¿dónde está Kitsune?"

Noto que hay un silencio incómodo cuando Hera decide contestar.

Hera: "Ezra… Kitsune está… ella está… ella está en coma… y no sabemos cuándo despertará".

Entonces siento que parte de mi mundo ha sido destruido. Y siento lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Entonces Kanan me abraza para consolarme.

Ezra: "¿Puedo ir a verla?"

Kanan: "Sí, y yo iré contigo".

Asiento con la cabeza y luego nos dirigimos a la bahía médica. Cuando entramos me siento a su lado y Kanan a mi lado tomando mi mano sobre la suya para consolarme.

Ezra: "Ojalá estuviera bien, ella ha pasado por mucho".

Kanan: "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?"

Ezra: "Cuando estábamos encarcelados todos los días podía oír sus gritos cada vez que ella estaba siendo torturada por el Inquisidor y el Agente Kallus, y después de eso el Inquisidor vendría a mi celda a…"

Me detengo sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos. Entonces Kanan toma mis hombros y me gira y toma mi barbilla con su mano para hacerme mirarle a los ojos.

Ezra: "Él… Él me violó, Kanan".

Entonces exploto en sollozos mientras él me abraza el cuál devuelvo fuertemente.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Siento a Ezra llorando en mi pecho hasta que siento que se ha quedado dormido así que le tomo y voy a nuestra habitación como Hyou entra en la bahía médica. Le acosté en la cama y yo con él acurrucado con él. No te preocupes, Ezra, te protegeré siempre. Entonces caigo en un sueño también.


	13. Not an Update

Esto es para que me ayudéis a decidir qué hacer a continuación

1.- Kanan y Ezra tendrán hijos:

He pensado que tendrán 2 chicas y 1 chico.

Por favor, decidme si estáis de acuerdo o si preferís que tengan menos o más y que género?

2.- ¿Nombres para los bebés?

3.- ¿Debo matar a algún tipo malo o alguien de la tripulación Espíritu o Escuadrón Faucet?

4.- ¿Cómo deberían morir?

Gracias por leerlo

No puedo esperar para ver vuestras respuestas :D XD :3


	14. Capítulo 12 - Descubriendo

CAPÍTULO 12 – DESCUBRIENDO

1 mes después

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Hace un mes que la tripulación nos rescató a mí y a Kitsune; últimamente me he sentido un poco enfermo. Ahora voy a hacer entrenamiento Jedi con Kanan.

Kanan: "Ok Ezra, ahora te enseñaré la forma IV".

Entonces empiezo a practicar la forma. Pero después de un tiempo no soy capaz de soportarlo, así que le pido ayuda a Kanan.

Ezra: "Kanan puedes ayudarme".

Kanan: "Por supuesto, tienes que coger el sable así".

Dice mientras se acerca a mí y se posiciona detrás de mí.

Veo que está demasiado cerca de mí.

Kanan: "Qué sucede Ezra, necesitas concentrarse".

Ezra: "Es difícil cuando estás así de cerca Kanan".

Empieza a presionarme contra él más cuando sus manos se deslizan por mi camisa cuando de repente me siento muy mal por lo que corro al Espíritu y en el lavabo.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Justo cuando voy a molestar a Ezra más corre al Espíritu, así que corro tras él y le veo vomitar así que voy al lado de él y froto pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Kanan: "Ezzy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ezra: "No lo sé".

Entonces veo a Hera y Sam venir hacia nosotros.

Hera: "Ezra… ¿qué pasa?"

Ezra: "Yo-Yo no sé".

Sam: "Te sientes enfermo, tal vez te estás poniendo enfermo".

Sam dice mientras toca la frente de Ezra.

Sam: "Hmmm… no parece tener fiebre".

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que Ezra me pregunta algo.

Ezra: "Kanan ¿puedes traerme una caja negra que está en nuestra habitación? Está en el armario".

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a nuestra habitación y tomo la caja de Ezra y luego la llevo a él. Cuando le doy la caja, nos saca a todos y bloquea la puerta.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Tomo una prueba de embarazo de la caja porque Kanan y yo lo hicimos hace un mes y tal vez podría estar embarazado después de todo no usó un condón, pero y si es del Inquisidor qué es lo que haría.

Espero cinco minutos hasta que finaliza la prueba de embarazo y dice… positivo.

No puedo creer que estoy embarazado, pero es el bebé de Kanan o… del Inquisidor. No sé, ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Y si es el bebé de Kanan?! ¡¿O no?! ¡¿Lo querrá?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡¿Qué voy a decir al resto?!

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando oigo a Kanan en la puerta.

Kanan: "Ezra, ¿qué pasa?"

Ezra: "N-Nada…"

Kanan: "Ezra no me mientas que sé que algo está mal puedo sentirlo a través de nuestro vínculo".

Ezra: "*Suspira* Bueno… ¿podemos ir a nuestra habitación?"

Kanan: "Está bien".

Desbloqueo la puerta y voy con Kanan a nuestra habitación. Cuando entramos le hago sentarse en la cama y tomo sus manos en las mías.

Ezra: "Kanan… No sé cómo decirlo… pero…"

Comienzo a arrastrar las palabras, pero luego Kanan pone su mano en mi barbilla y me levanta la cabeza haciéndome mirarle a los ojos.

Kanan: "Ezra, no te preocupes, solo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiento con la cabeza.

Ezra: "E-Estoy embarazado…"

Entonces veo que Kanan está shock por un poco entonces me abraza diciendo.

Kanan: "Estoy muy feliz de saberlo Ezra".

Le devuelvo el abrazo.

Kanan: "Espera, ¿es mío?"

Ezra: "No sé Kanan, quiero que sea tuyo, pero también si no es quiero mantenerlo".

Digo mientras empiezo a sollozar y dejar caer las lágrimas.

Kanan: "Eh… shh… no te preocupes, aunque no sea mía, yo cuidaré de él y de ti no importa qué".

Dice mientras me da un beso para consolarme el cual regreso. Entonces nos separamos.

Ezra: "¿Qué vamos a decir a los demás?"

Kanan: "Estoy seguro de que estarán felices por las noticias".

Luego nos acurrucamos entre nosotros.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Sólo puedo ver la oscuridad, puedo oír todas las palabras que Hyou me dice y tanto como quiero responderle no puedo siento que mi cuerpo está demasiado pesado. Entonces empiezo a ver una luz brillante.

Abro los ojos sólo para cerrarlos inmediatamente de la repentina luz. Empiezo a abrirlos otra vez lentamente mirando alrededor para ver en un primer desenfoque entonces empiezo a ver mejor las cosas cuando veo a Hyou sentado a mi lado y durmiendo y creo que él se ve lindo mientras él está dormido.

Sonrío mientras empiezo a levantarme e ir al lado de él. Me inclino y le beso, entonces siento cómo devuelve el beso abriendo sus ojos mirándome. Entonces me sonrojo mucho.

Hyou: "¡Kitsune, estoy tan feliz de ver que finalmente has despertado, estaba tan preocupado!"

Dice mientras me abraza fuertemente. Le devuelvo el abrazo mientras froto mi mano arriba y abajo de su espalda para calmarle.

Hyou: " **お帰り** (Okaeri/Bienvenida)".

Kitsune: " **ただいま** (Tadaima/He vuelto)".

Hyou: "Vamos, los demás estarán felices de verte también".

Kitsune: "Espera, ¿cuánto he dormido?"

Hyou: "U-Un mes…"

Kitsune: "¡¿Un mes?!"

Yo digo sorprendida entonces después de un rato sacudo esos pensamientos lejos y digo.

Kitsune: "Bueno, vamos a ver a los otros".

Luego me agarra la mano y me pone el otro brazo alrededor de la cintura y me lleva a los demás.

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Kanan y yo decidimos ir a la sala común y contar a los demás sobre las noticias.

Cuando estamos a punto de hablar Hyou se apresura dentro.

Hyou: "¡Hey chicos tengo buenas noticias!"

Washi: "¿Qué es?"

Luego abre la puerta para revelar a Kitsune.

Todo el mundo: "¡¿Kitsune?!"

Todos decimos mientras la abrazamos felices de verla bien.

Kitsune: "Hola chicos, tomadlo con calma me acabo de despertar hace unos momentos".

Entonces la soltamos y sonreímos.

Hera: "Ezra, Kanan, también ibais a decir algo".

Kanan: "Oh, sí, pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro de la tripulación".

Sabine: "¿Cuándo?"

Zeb: "¿Y el nuevo miembro es que un chico o una chica?"

Ezra: "En 9 meses y no sabemos, tendremos que esperar cinco meses para saber".

Sam: "Espera 9 meses, estáis diciendo lo que estoy pensando que estáis diciendo".

Ezra: "Sí, estoy embarazado".

Entonces todo el mundo comienza a felicitarnos por las noticias. Entonces todos nos sentamos en el sofá hablando de cosas que hacer con el nuevo miembro que viene.

Hera: "Está bien necesitaremos comprar suministros para bebés, hacer una habitación para el bebé, y preparar todo para cuando venga".

Koumori: "Bueno, podemos tomarlo un poco tranquilo ya que todavía tenemos… ¿Desde cuándo estabas embarazado?"

Ezra: "C-Creo que un mes".

Washi: "Ok 8 meses para que podamos empezar a prepararnos".

Hera: "Voy a preparar la lista".

Washi & Sam: "Te ayudaré".

Hera: "Ok, después Sabine, Zeb y Koumori irán a tomar los suministros; Washi y Sam revisarán el Espíritu y Faucet, Kanan se encargará de Ezra y Hyou llevarán a Kitsune de regreso a la bahía médica iré en un minuto para comprobar cómo está ella".

Todos asentimos y Kanan y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Punto de Vista de Hyou

Ayudo a Kitsune a la bahía médica de nuevo, cuando llegamos la acuesto en la cama y me siento a su lado.

Después de unos minutos Hera entra y empieza a revisar a Kitsune.

Hera: "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Ella dice mientras asiento y empiezo a ayudarla.

Después de todos los cheques ella dice.

Hera: "Está bien, tienes que tomarlo con calma, pero en un mes o así podrás moverte sin problemas, simplemente descansa, ¿entendido?"

Kitsune: "Entendido".

Luego se va. Entonces empiezo a sentarme en la silla mientras Kitsune comienza a hablar.

Kitsune: "Sabes… mientras estaba en coma oí tu voz diciéndome que me despertara pronto, que el equipo me necesitaba… que me necesitabas…"

Dice mientras empiezo a sonrojarme sabiendo que escuchó todas las cosas que dije, como: mi vida no estaba completa sin ella, cuánto la había echado de menos, que se convirtió en mi mundo el día que nos conocimos… Me siento tan avergonzado.

Kitsune: "Quiero decir que siento lo mismo, así que no te sientas avergonzado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza mientras levanto la cabeza, luego la veo diciéndome que me tumbara con ella en la cama. Me acerco a ella y acuesto su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazo de una manera protectora, entonces ambos nos dormimos.


	15. Capítulo 13 - Los Meses de Embarazo

CAPÍTULO 13 – LOS MESES DE EMBARAZO

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

 **Mes 2**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Ezra quedó embarazado y está empezando a tener antojos.

En la noche en la habitación de Kanan y Ezra, Ezra comienza a despertar debido a sus antojos.

Ezra: "Hmm… Kanan, despierta".

Pero Kanan no está despertando así que Ezra grita más fuerte.

Ezra: "¡KANAN!"

Kanan: "Qué… ¡¿Dónde está el peligro?!"

Ezra: "No hay peligro… tengo antojos ¿puedes traerme algo?"

Kanan: "O-Ok Ezra, ¿qué quieres?"

Ezra: "Hmm… Helado + pepinillos + palomitas + salsa".

Kanan: "¡Qué! ¡Ezra que es asqueroso!"

Ezra: "¡Quiero eso!"

Entonces Kanan suspira y se levanta para ir a la cocina y tomar la comida de Ezra. Después de tomar todo, regresa a su habitación y le da a Ezra la comida mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras mira a otro lado no queriendo ver esos antojos.

Ezra: "¿Qué?"

Kanan: "Na-Nada" ' _Eso es asqueroso_ '.

Luego, después de un tiempo Ezra termina de comer y se abraza con Kanan en la cama de nuevo.

 **Mes 3**

La tripulación está en la sala común, excepto Zeb y Chopper que están peleando de nuevo. Los otros tratan de ignorarles hasta que entran en la sala común Chopper que está siendo seguido por Zeb que quiere desmantelarle hasta que escuchan a Ezra gritando.

Ezra: "¡ZEB! ¡CHOPPER! ¡PARAD AHORA MISMO U OS VOY A MATAR! "

Entonces ambos se detienen cuando Ezra toma la oreja de Zeb y dice.

Ezra: "¡Y AHORA VOSOTROS DOS IRÉIS EN UNA CARRERA DE SUMINISTROS JUNTOS Y NO QUIERO VEROS A VOSOTROS DOS HASTA QUE SEÁIS MÁS AMISTOSOS CON EL OTRO!"

Zeb: "Qué… ¡con ese cubo oxidado! ¿Hera?"

Hera: "Lo siento Zeb pero estoy con Ezra".

Entonces Hera va a tomar la lista de la carrera de suministro.

Entonces Escuadrón Faucet viene preguntándose qué está sucediendo y por qué Ezra está gritando.

Kitsune: "¿Qué pasa?"

Sabine: "Nada Ezra sólo tiene momentos de mal humor".

Más tarde ese día

Hera y Ezra están hablando en la sala de la cabina sobre tener todo preparado para la llegada del bebé y qué debe hacer Ezra durante los próximos meses por lo que estará a salvo hasta el momento. Entonces oyen un sonido que viene de la bahía de carga así que Hera y Ezra corren a la bahía del hangar. Ezra es el primero en llegar.

Ezra: "¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo el mundo bien?"

Kanan: "Sí, Zeb y Chopper dejaron caer algunas cajas".

Ezra: "Muy bien…"

Dice Ezra mientras baja la escalera, entonces Kanan va a ayudarle pero Ezra golpea su mano.

Ezra: "Me ayudarás cuando no pueda ni siquiera moverme".

Kanan alza las manos para rendirse y deja que Ezra lo haga por su cuenta.

Ezra: "¿Quién empezó?"

Zeb & Chopper: "Él empezó" "¡Boop bwop!" *¡Fue él!*

Entonces Hera viene.

Hera: "Bueno, no me importa quién empezó recoged todo".

Entonces todo el mundo deja a Zeb y Chopper para cumplir con su deber.

 **Mes 4**

Ezra y Kanan están en su habitación abrazándose mientras ven una película hasta que Ezra siente algo patear su estómago; entonces se da cuenta de que el bebé ha empezado a patear.

Ezra: "Kanan el bebé ha pateado".

Kanan: "Realmente".

Kanan dice mientras detiene la película y pone una mano en el vientre de Ezra para sentir la patada del bebé.

Kanan: "Vamos cariño patea para papi".

Ezra se ríe al oír la actitud infantil de Kanan. Entonces siente que el bebé patea de nuevo.

Kanan: "¡¿El bebé pateó?!"

Entonces Kanan besa a Ezra mientras sienten al bebé patear más.

Ezra: "Jeje… parece que le gusta besarnos".

 **Mes 5**

Hoy Ezra y Kanan van a ver cómo está el bebé y cuál es el género. Ellos van a la sala común para decirles a todo el mundo, pero luego ven a los demás discutiendo sobre el género del bebé.

Hera: "El bebé es una chica".

Zeb: "En tus sueños el bebé es un niño".

Sabine: "No, el bebé es una niña".

Sam: "Chicos relajaos; todos sabemos que el bebé será una niña".

Koumori: "No, el bebé es un niño".

Mientras que Kitsune, Hyou y Washi permanecen fuera de la discusión que piensan de cómo pueden discutir sobre algo como eso.

Ezra: "Chicos nos vamos ahora".

Hera, Sabine & Sam: "Buena suerte con la chica chicos".

Zeb & Koumori: "En vuestros sueños es un niño".

Entonces otra vez comienzan a discutir.

Kanan: "Chicos parad, nos vamos ahora".

Ezra: "Y todos vosotros excepto Kitsune, Hyou y Washi conocerán el género".

Todos excepto los mencionados antes: "¡Espera qué! ¡¿Por qué?!"

Ezra: "Consideradlo como un castigo".

Kanan: "Ahora nos vamos".

Entonces Kanan y Ezra se dirigen al hospital para ver cómo está el bebé. Después de un rato son llamados por el doctor.

Doctor: "Bien, por favor, ahora túmbate en la cama y levanta la camisa".

Ezra hace lo que le dice y cuando pone el gel empieza a reír un poco.

Kanan: "¿Ezra?"

Ezra: "Hace cosquillas".

Luego, después de un rato, el docotor habla.

Doctor: "Ok de lo que puedo ver el bebé está sano y creciendo correctamente".

Kanan & Ezra: "¿Y el género?"

Doctor: "El género es…"

Después de la revisión, Kanan y Ezra regresan al Espíritu y ven a los otros en la puerta del hangar.

Hera: "Hey chicos ¿cómo fue?"

Ezra: "Bien".

Sabine: "¿Y el bebé?"

Kanan: "El bebé está bien".

Zeb: "¿Y qué más dijo el doctor?"

Ezra: "Es saludable".

Koumori: "Pero el niño está creciendo bien, ¿verdad?"

Kanan: "Ninguna oportunidad".

Sam: "Oh vamos no podéis hacer eso".

Ezra: "Sí podemos".

Kanan: "Los únicos a los que estamos diciendo son Kitsune, Hyou y Washi".

Luego se dirigen a la habitación de Kanan y Ezra y cuando llegan y se aseguran de que no hay nadie espiando les dicen el género del bebé.

 **Mes 6**

Temprano en la mañana Kanan se despierta notando que Ezra ya está despierto.

Kanan: "Ezra… ¿por qué estás despierto?"

Ezra: "El bebé ha estado pateando toda la noche y no he podido dormir".

Entonces todo el mundo está tranquilo durante el día sabiendo que hoy Ezra está de muy mal humor.

 **Mes 7**

Kanan: "Ezra tiempo para ir al baño".

Ezra: "Kanan puedo hacerlo solo".

Entonces Kanan entra con Ezra en el baño y prepara la ducha, luego ayuda a Ezra a quitarse la ropa mientras Ezra entra en la ducha.

Entonces Kanan se quita la ropa y entra en la ducha con él. Mientras Kanan comienza a ayudarle a limpiar su cabello y su cuerpo, él empieza a excitarle Ezra.

Ezra: "Ah… Kanan, n-no a-aquí… Ah~"

Kanan: "Shh… simplemente disfrútalo".

Kanan dice mientras lamer el cuello de Ezra y luego le besa.

 **Mes 8**

Como Kanan y Ezra están en la sala común, los otros entran con algunos regalos para el pequeño bebé. Traen calcetines para el bebé, un oso de peluche, botellas de bebés y trajes de bebé: zorro, oso panda y conejo.

 **Mes 9**

Kanan y Ezra están durmiendo en su habitación cuando de repente Ezra siente que su estómago duele y algo húmedo está entre sus piernas. Se despierta y mira hacia abajo para ver que hay agua y comienza a sentir contracciones sabiendo que el bebé está llegando.

Ezra: "K-Kanan…"

Kanan: "…"

Ezra: ¡KANAN!

Entonces Kanan se despierta diciendo.

Kanan: "¿Dónde está el peligro?"

Ezra: "K-Kanan, el bebé está llegando".

Kanan: "¡Oh mierda, Hera!"

Ok, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lo siento si no es muy bueno He hecho lo mejor posible, es sólo que estoy enfermo desde el miércoles y ayer tengo una fiebre muy alta :(


	16. Capítulo 14 - El Bebé y La Misión

CAPÍTULO 14 – EL BEBÉ Y LA MISIÓN

Punto de Vista Tercero Persona

Ezra está ahora en la bahía médica con Kitsune y Kanan asistiendo al parto, mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación está esperando.

Hera: "Finalmente conoceremos al nuevo miembro".

Sam: "¿Cómo creéis que va?"

Entonces oyen un grito que viene de la bahía médica.

Zeb: "Nah, estoy seguro de que el chaval está bien".

Entonces todo el mundo se vuelve a mirar a Zeb con una 'En serio' mirada. Después de un tiempo Kitsune sale.

Kitsune: "Podéis pasar ahora para ver al bebé".

Todos entran en la bahía médica en silencio para no despertar al bebé. Al entrar, ven a Ezra en una cama con Kanan a su lado y Ezra sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

Ezra: "Shh… venid a ver al nuevo miembro".

Todo el mundo se acerca para ver al nuevo miembro. Es un niño con el pelo castaño con las puntas de color azul. Entonces el bebé abre los ojos para revelar un ojo con el color de los ojos de Ezra y el otro de los ojos de Kanan: azul eléctrico y turquesa. Inmediatamente todo el mundo está encantado con el nuevo miembro.

Sam: "Es muy lindo".

Koumori: "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Ezra: "Hemos decidido nombrarle Caleb Kai Jarrus Bridger".

Hera: "Bien Caleb bienvenido a la familia".

Zeb: "Eso me recuerda, Sabine tienes que pagarme".

Sabine jadea y dice.

Sabine: "Muy bien después".

Kanan: "¿Pagarte?"

Ezra: "¿Apostasteis por el sexo de mi bebé?"

Zeb y Sabine sólo se rascan la nuca.

Ezra: "Sabéis, ni siquiera quiero saber cuánto fue".

Entonces todo el mundo vuelve su atención al recién nacido. Después de algún tiempo todo el mundo decide ir a dormir.

Un mes después

La tripulación está en la sala común hablando de hacer una nueva misión.

Kanan: "Está bien, vamos a hackear la torre de comunicación principal y transmitir un mensaje desde el Espíritu a toda la Galaxia para enviar un mensaje de esperanza".

Sam: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Eso es imposible y la torre de comunicaciones tendrá mucha seguridad".

Hera: "Lo sabemos pero necesitamos hacer esta misión".

Sabine: "Déjame adivinar, una misión de Fulcrum".

Kanan y Hera asienten con la cabeza.

Zeb: "Si el jefe cree que podemos hacerlo estoy dentro".

Todos asienten de acuerdo.

Kanan: "Ok en esta misión Ezra, Kitsune y Hyou se quedarán, por lo que Ezra se hará cargo de Caleb y Hyou puede proteger a ambos en caso de que sean atacados".

Todo el mundo está de acuerdo así que empiezan a discutir el plan. Cuando terminan Kanan decide quedarse todo el tiempo con Ezra en su habitación abrazándose entre sí, mientras que Kitsune y Hyou cuidan de Caleb, antes de que comience la misión.

Ezra: "Todavía siento que algo malo va a pasar".

Kanan: "No te preocupes Ezra voy a estar bien me conoces".

Ezra: "Lo sé".

Dice que mientras se abraza más fuerte a Kanan como si fuera el fin del mundo y no quería dejarle ir.

Cuando llega la noche Hera llama a la puerta haciéndoles saber que la misión comenzará.

Kanan: "Es hora".

Ezra solo asiente y besa a Kanan una vez más antes de que él se vaya mientras Kanan devuelve el beso.

Ezra: "Mantente a salvo".

Kanan: "Lo estaré".

Entonces Kanan se va con los otros para ir a la misión mientras Kitsune entra en la habitación de Ezra con Caleb en sus brazos.

Kitsune: "Aquí, estoy segura de que si cuidas de Caleb tendrás tu mente trabajando y no te preocupes Hyou y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte con todo lo que necesites".

Ezra: "Gracias".

En la misión al final

Kanan está luchando contra el Inquisidor, pero de repente el Inquisidor usa la Fuerza para empujarle contra una pared y mantenerle en el lugar. Entonces Kanan toma su comunicador y le dice a Hera:

Kanan: "Espectro 2, saca a todos de aquí ahora".

Com / Hera: "No sin ti Espectro 1".

Kanan: "Iros ahora".

Luego ve el Fantasma salir mientras los soldados de asalto van a Kanan y le ponen las esposas y le hacen arrodillarse.

Entonces aparece Tarkin.

Tarkin: "Así que este es el rebelde Jedi que ha estado causando problemas al Imperio. Llevadle a mi Destructor Estelar".

Entonces los soldados agarran a Kanan y entran en un barco que va al Destructor Estelar de Tarkin.

Cuando llegan, llevan a Kanan a una celda de tortura.

Mientras tanto, con la tripulación

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Hera: "Lo siento Ezra, pero Kanan ha sido capturado".

Entonces siento que mi mundo ha sido destruido y las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas.

Ezra: "¡Tenemos que rescatarle, ahora!"

Hera: "Lo sé, pero primero tenemos que saber a dónde le llevaron".

Entonces corro a mi cabina y bloquea la puerta, luego me siento en la cama con mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y empiezo a llorar. '¡¿Por qué?! ¡El Imperio ha tomado otra cosa importante para mí! ¡¿Kanan, por qué?!'

Entonces oigo a alguien llorando y levanto la vista para ver a Caleb llorando como si pudiera sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, voy a la cuna y tomo a Caleb en mis brazos cuando empiezo a calmarle.

Ezra: "Shh shh… no llores Caleb, no te preocupes traeré a papá a casa pronto".

Después de un tiempo Caleb deja de llorar y le vuelvo a poner en la cuna.

Con Kanan

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Después de que la misión falló, he estado esperando en esta celda durante horas. Entonces de repente Tarkin y el Agente Kallus entran en la celda con un droide de interrogación.

Tarkin: "Ahora nos dirás dónde están escondidos tus amigos rebeldes".

Kanan: "No estoy diciendo nada".

Entonces el droide comienza a electrocutarme mientras grito por el alto voltaje que atraviesa mi cuerpo. Todo lo que se oye son mis gritos.

Después de horas de torturar salen diciendo al Inquisidor que venga y continúe con el interrogatorio.

Con la tripulación

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Estoy mirando a Caleb mientras él duerme cuando oigo un golpe en mi puerta.

Ezra: "¿Quién es?"

Hera: "Soy yo Hera, necesitamos que transmitas el mensaje".

Ezra: "Voy ahora".

Entonces oigo pasos que se van, suspiro mientras pienso solamente en Kanan y qué podría el imperio estaría haciendo con él ahora mismo, seguramente torturándole.

Me levanto y voy a la sala común para ver a todos allí esperando por mí.

Sam: "Estás preparado Ezra".

Ezra: "Sí".

Entonces Sabine se conecta con la torre de comunicación y tomo el comunicador para hablar.

Ezra: "Si alguien está escuchando esto, sé que no me conocéis, pero soy una persona que ha estado sufriendo mucho desde que llegó el Imperio, recuerdo el tiempo en mi planeta antes del Imperio, había paz, pero después de que llegó el Imperio he sufrido mucho, me quitaron a mis padres, incluso uno de ellos me violó, y ahora han tomado a la persona que amo, dejando a mi bebé sin su padre, así que os digo que vayáis en contra del Imperio , contra todo lo que han hecho y traer de nuevo la paz a la Galaxia".

Entonces la comunicación se apaga.

Zeb: "Buen trabajo chaval".

Ezra: "Espero que sea suficiente y ahora tenemos que buscar información para saber dónde está Kanan".

Todos asienten con la cabeza mientras todos empiezan a moverse y tratan de ponerse en contacto con sus amigos para saber si han oído algo mientras voy a mi habitación y me encargo de Caleb.

Ezra: "Hola cariño, no te preocupes, estamos buscando a tu papá ahora".

Luego pongo la cuna cerca de la cama y me siento allí, me ocupo de Caleb hasta que me siento somnoliento y voy a soñar en un sueño sin sueños.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Puedo sentir los sentimientos de Ezra a través de nuestro vínculo y siento que está muy triste y preocupado por mí, pero en la mayoría es la esperanza de encontrarme. Me siento mal haciendo que Ezra se sienta así pero tuve que hacer este sacrificio para que pudiera haber un lugar mejor para mi hijo. Entonces entra el Inquisidor.

Inquisidor: "Hola Jedi, ¿ahora vas a responder a mis preguntas de la manera más fácil o difícil?"

Dice con una sonrisa sádica.

Kanan: "Como he dicho antes no estoy diciendo nada".

Inquisidor: "Hazlo a tu manera, dónde están tus amigos rebeldes".

Como no respondo, activa el panel de electroshock y empieza a electrocutarme, grito mientras intensifica el poder de la electricidad.

Inquisidor: "Tal vez prefieras responder a esta, ¿dónde está Fulcrum?"

Kanan: "No lo sé".

Pero vuelve a activar los electroshocks. Después de un rato él se detiene y yo jadeo para recuperarme.

Kanan: "No voy a decirte nada, de esta manera Ezra estará a salvo".

Inquisidor: "Oh, ya sabes que loe encontraré de una forma u otra, y una vez que haga esto me aseguraré de que no se escape de mí de nuevo y le voy a follar hasta que no pueda moverse".

Él dice con una sonrisa diabólica, entonces siento la rabia que viene a mí mientras que él dice eso, una vez que pueda salir de aquí mataré a este bastardo por incluso pensar en hacer eso a mi Ezra.

Inquisidor: "Tal vez pueda obtener información de ti de otra manera".

Se acerca y usa la Fuerza en mí para buscar en mi mente lo que quiere saber.

Pero logro mantenerle fuera.

Inquisidor: "Vas a decirme dónde se esconden de una forma u otra".

Entonces todo se vuelve negro mientras mi último pensamiento es mantener a Ezra y a Caleb a salvo.


	17. Capítulo 15 - El Fín

CAPÍTULO 15 – EL FÍN

Punto de Vista de Ezra

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezamos a buscar a Kanan. Nada apareció, fue como que desapareció. Justo cuando vamos a preparar una misión para obtener información Koumori entra en la sala común.

Koumori: "Sé dónde está Kanan".

Ezra: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?"

Koumori: "Está en el Destructor Estelar de Tarkin… pero hay un problema".

Hera: "¿Qué tipo de problema?"

Koumori: "Él va a ser enviado a Mustafar".

Todos: "¡¿Qué?""

Hera: "Bien, entonces Washi y Hyou seréis nuestro respaldo así que os quedaréis en el Espíritu y también os encargaréis de Caleb; Koumori, Sam y Sabine iréis a robar un Carguero Imperial; El resto preparad todo para la misión".

Todos asentimos y nos vamos. Voy a mi habitación a tomar mi sable de luz y mirar sobre Caleb una vez más antes de salir para la misión.

Cuando Koumori, Sam y Sabine regresan con el Carguero, todos entramos en él y vamos al Destructor Estelar de Tarkin para recuperar a Kanan.

Cuando entramos enviamos un pulso magnético antes de acoplarnos en el barco a medida que vamos nos separamos en dos grupos. Hera, Sabine y Zeb van a asegurarse de que ningún soldado vaya a las partes de las celdas, mientras que Koumori, Sam, Kitsune y yo vamos a por Kanan.

Cuando llegamos a su celda la abrimos y cuando entramos vemos a Kanan en una mesa de torturas así que la desactivamos y atrapo a Kanan antes de caer. Puse su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mis hombros mientras Kitsune pone su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros.

Kanan: "No deberías haber venido, pero me alegro de que lo hayáis hecho".

Ezra: "Bueno, habrías hecho lo mismo".

Todos vamos a la sala del generador para poner la nave en autodestrucción, pero al entrar, vemos al Inquisidor de pie allí.

Inquisidor: "¿Piensas en ir a algún sitio, mi muchacho?"

Ezra: "Fuera de nuestro camino".

Inquisidor: "No lo creo, además crees que es la manera correcta de tratar a tu dueño, una vez que haya terminado con tus amigos me encargare de ti".

Dice el Inquisidor con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Eso hace que Sam y Koumori ataquen al Inquisidor con sus sable de luz mientras Kanan, Kitsune y yo vamos al panel de control, justo cuando vamos a llegar aparece la Séptima Hermana.

Séptima Hermana: "No lo creo".

Entonces Kitsune la ataca dejándome con Kanan.

Punto de Vista de Kitsune

Comienzo a atacar a la Séptima Hermana alejándola de Ezra y Kanan y dándoles tiempo para ir al panel de control. Lucho contra ella hasta que tenga una oportunidad y la golpeo con mis sables láser, justo cuando me voy a girar, oigo un grito detrás de mí y me vuelvo para ver a Koumori.

Punto de Vista de Koumori

Sam y yo estamos luchando contra el Inquisidor hasta que le veo con una sonrisa maligna y él lanza su sable de luz, justo cuando miro la dirección del sable de luz veo que va hacia Kitsune así que salto delante de ella y grito mientras el sable de luz me apuñala.

Kitsune & Sam: "¡KOUMORI!"

Luego están a mi lado en ningún segundo, sé que si no se escapan pronto morirán.

Koumori: "C-Chicos *tose* tenéis que… escapar… ahora".

Sam: "¡No, no te dejaremos aquí, no puedes morir!"

Kitsune: "Ella tiene razón, no te dejaremos aquí".

Koumori: "Es… demasiado… tarde… cuidad… de… todo el mundo".

Entonces siento cómo termina mi vida.

Punto de Vista de Sam

Siento la muerte de Koumori a través de la Fuerza y de repente siento cómo la ira me atrapa, así que enciendo mi sable de luz y comienzo a atacar al Inquisidor, pero él desvía todos mis ataques fácilmente hasta que me tira hacia atrás con la Fuerza. Cuando me voy a levantar, veo al Inquisidor delante de mí y luego siento dolor en mi pecho y grito de dolor y todo empieza a ennegrecerse.

Punto de Vista de Kanan

Pusimos al Destructor Estelar en autodestrucción cuando escuchamos un grito y vemos el sable láser del Inquisidor a través del pecho de Sam y vemos el cuerpo muerto de Koumori en el suelo.

Ezra: "¡SAM, KOUMORI, NO!"

Ezra grita pero le mantengo en su lugar.

Kanan: "Kitsune".

Ella mira en mi dirección y ella asiente a mí sabiendo lo que voy a hacer. Tomo el sable de luz de Ezra mientras Kitsune mantiene a Ezra atrás para no resultar herido.

Cargo contra el Inquisidor y pronto comenzamos a luchar. Cuando me da una patada en el suelo, veo que tiene mi sable láser en su cinturón, así que lo tomo a través de la Fuerza y cargo contra él con los sables de luz.

El Inquisidor empieza a hacerme retroceder justo cuando empieza a hacer girar su sable láser, pongo los dos sables de luz entre los agujeros de su arma y lo rompo haciéndole caer pero él se sostiene en el borde del puente.

Puse ambos sables de luz cerca de su cuello.

Inquisidor: "No tienes ni idea de lo que has desatado hoy, hay cosas mucho más aterradoras que la muerte".

Luego salta del puente, justo cuando me doy la vuelta, veo a Kitsune y Ezra.

Ezra: "Tenemos que ir a casa".

Asiento con la cabeza cuando empezamos a correr para escapar de la explosión mientras corremos Hera nos comunica.

Com/Hera: "Chicos, ¿dónde estáis?"

Kanan: "Hera, tenéis que iros".

Com/Hera: "No sin vosotros".

Kanan: "No te preocupes, les tengo".

Ezra & Kitsune: "Quieres decir que te tenemos".

Rodé los ojos.

Kanan: "Tenemos nuestra propia manera de escapar, ahora iros".

Com/Hera: "Bien, os veremos en el Espíritu".

Cuando llegamos buscamos una forma de escapar, entonces vemos el TIE del Inquisidor.

Kanan: "El TIE del Inquisidor".

Ezra: "Pero sabemos que no va a usarlo".

Kanan: "Sabe que Chaval, me preocupas a veces".

Entramos en el TIE y tomo el control y vuelo la nave hacia el Espíritu.

A medida que vamos nos encontramos con los demás en otro TIE, pero a medida que nos alejamos el Imperio envía TIES tras de nosotros. Cuando están a punto de llegar a nosotros, vemos otras naves que vienen y nos ayudan. Nos dirigimos al Espíritu y luego saltamos al hiperespacio.

Como todos salimos de los TIES estamos todos envueltos en un abrazo de grupo. Entonces Hyou y Washi vienen con Caleb en sus brazos.

Washi: "¿Dónde está Koumori?"

Hyou: "¿Y Sam?"

Kitsune, Ezra y yo miramos hacia abajo como digo.

Kanan: "Lo siento, no lo hicieron".

Entonces Washi empieza a llorar y Ezra me abraza fuertemente mientras empieza a llorar. Después de un rato dejan de llorar y Washi me da a mí y a Ezra Caleb.

Ezra: "Hey Caleb, traje a papi de vuelta como prometí".

Caleb sólo se ríe.

Kanan: "Papi está de vuelta".

Entonces Chopper entra en ahí es cuando todos empezamos a preocuparnos de que si Chopper está con nosotros quien está tomando el control de la nave.

Zeb: "Hey Chopper, si estás aquí, ¿quién está ahí arriba?"

Chopper sólo emite un pitido y nos hace señas a seguirle. Le seguimos hasta que alguien viene a nosotros.

?: "Vuestro droide nos llamó para pedir ayuda".

Hera: "Fulcrum".

Fulcrum: "Hola soy Fulcrum, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ahsoka Tano".

Entonces Chopper pone un holograma del Senador Organa.

Senador Organa: "Escuchamos vuestro mensaje de esperanza y no solo nosotros toda la galaxia lo escuchó".

Ahsoka: "Y ahora estamos creando una Rebelión para liberar a la gente del Imperio".

Todos sonreímos y sentimos esperanza sabiendo que no somos los únicos que luchamos contra el Imperio.

Punto de Vista Tercera Persona

Ezra y Kanan van a su habitación a descansar y ponen a Caleb en su cuna. Después se acuestan en su cama acurrucándose el uno con el otro.

Ezra: "Te amo".

Kanan: "Yo también te amo".

Luego se besan y caen en un sueño feliz finalmente estando juntos de nuevo.

 ** _EL FIN_**


End file.
